Lingerings
by bag-of-trix
Summary: Everyone's favorite SG team in another shippy story. The week begins like any other at the SGC, but with a few surprises in store! This is my first fic so constructive criticism is welcome and very much appreciated. Special thanks to Missy, Skyerose, Gatehead81, and all the rest, for putting out such great stories. I have no Beta. Just sayin'.
1. Chapter 1

Lingerings Chapter 1

_"That sweet little tank top number…I remember feelings…I care about her, a lot more than I should…"_

"Major, are you listening to me? Major!" Carter's eyes darted to everyone at the briefing room table before settling upon General Hammond. She lowered her gaze and cleared her throat.

"Sir?"

"We were discussing your last mission to P3x-564," the general stated flatly. He was getting too old for this, and suddenly felt very weary. "Did you have anything you wished to discuss regarding this subject matter?"

"Yes, sir." Sam's eyes brightened and looked around to see if anyone noticed her inattentiveness. Daniel's eyebrows were up, but his eyes were tactfully glued to his briefing notes. Teal'c wore his usual arched eyebrow, but the Colonel's eyes were sparkling with mirth and fixated on her from across the table. She blushed, ducked her head, and began her oration of the facts and figures sent back from the M.A.L.P. She added her own speculations and recommendations for other teams to follow, due to her findings in the soil surrounding the area that had been examined. Techno-babble.

"Very well, Major," General Hammond stated after she had finished. "I will forward your approbations to SG teams six and seven." Then, widening his attention to include Dr. Jackson, Hammond drawled, "As you may be well aware, the M.A.L.P. sent to P3x-268 has supplied us with more samples for analyzing. You will find in your briefing packets information regarding your _next_ mission." The general fixed his eyes on Colonel O'Neill, "I trust you will read this in _full_, and will bring any concerns back to this table at oh-nine-hundred hours. Dismissed."

O'Neill was the first to jump up from the table and stretch, as Hammond headed towards his office. "Commissary anyone? I hear there's cake."

"That would be a negative, O'Neill," Teal'c rose from his chair with the grace of a swan, "for my presence has been requested in the infirmary by Dr. Frasier."

"Fer cryin' out loud! More tests?"

"Indeed. Doctor Frasier wants to examine my body for any long term effects of the Tretonin," he said as he escaped through the door.

"Yeah, Jack," Dr. Daniel Jackson was already walking towards the door. "I've got some...stuff," he mumbled and pointed at his folder and then towards the corridor, then absent-mindlessly left.

"Fine then." O'Neill looked pointedly at Carter before motioning for her to go first through the door. "I suppose your _Majorness_ is also too busy for cake."

"Actually, sir...," Jack stopped and raised his eyebrows at her. "I could use some Jell-O." He shot her an appreciative smile.

They walked side by side down the corridor. Major Carter babbled on unceasingly about atmospheric variances and new configurations for the dialing computer. She even mentioned her latest alien thingie she had been working on; she said it would be something he might like. Jack couldn't even begin to keep up with her, though she did seem to like it when he tried. Sometimes the pretending came easy, sometimes, not so much. Today, he was resigned to enjoy the pretending; to enjoy the slow meandering walk. His hands clasped behind his back, holding his rolled up briefing packet; he found it completely blissful just to listen to the melodic sound of her voice. He could tell she was excited about something. This was enough for now. He couldn't lie to himself. There would have to be some decision eventually, whether to act or to walk away; but for now, this was as close to her as he could allow himself, with teasing, witty banter, and the pretending.

After reaching their destination, and grabbing themselves some cake and blue Jell-O, they sat down at an empty table. Sam was enjoying their amicable, dessert filled silence, until O'Neill interrupted.

"So, Carter..." he waited for her blue eyes to meet his, her spoon of Jell-O frozen in midair, mouth agape. Gracefully, she proceeded to place the blue glob-like substance in her mouth. "What was up with you in that briefing?"

Sam nearly choked. Some airmen sitting at the next table looked over and stared at them. Carter turned a magnificent shade of vermillion, cleared her throat, and then composed herself. She gave him her most innocent look, and said, "Well, this paper work isn't going to finish itself. I'll see you later, Colonel." She stood up, picked up her tray, and left him smirking at his cake.


	2. Chapter 2

Lingerings Chapter 2

_The next day 40 minutes past 0900_

Jack was tapping his pencil impatiently on a pad of paper. He had given up on his doodles, let alone note-taking. His right leg was shaking in a frustrated and anxious manner. Boredom did no justice at describing his present state of mind.

"Aerial drones did a fly over and I noticed there is a village less than a mile from the gate. They seem to be an inquisitive race of beings as further exploration with the M.A.L.P. led to first contact with a humanoid by the name of Fasithe. Fasithe seemed genuinely glad to have SG-1 visit them on their world which they call Cresh'ua." Daniel paused, seeking questions from his teammates and General Hammond. Noting the 'here we go again' look on the general's face, he added, "Fasithe mentioned some caves full of pictographs; he said he would be happy to show us. They seem friendly enough." He couldn't hide the 'Can we please, _please_ go?' look in his eyes.

"Very well, Dr. Jackson. That will be all." he said looking at the extremely off task Colonel O'Neill. He then directed his attention to the lost in thought Major Carter. "Major, before you go, I need you to finish your preliminary report on that," The General paused, as if searching for the right word, "piece of technology that SG-3 brought back yesterday. Without objections you have a go, first thing tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

As General Hammond headed for his office, SG-1 began to collectively stand up and gather their paperwork, coffee mugs, and other standard issue effects.

"Sounds like the usual meet and great, eh Carter?"

"Actually Colonel, I am looking forward to this meeting. The atmospheric readings were intriguing and I can't wait to..."

"That sounds _really interesting _Major;I am just _abounding with joy_." O'Neill's face scrunched up and his eyebrows furrowed. "I hear Teal'c can't wait to watch you play with your new alien doohickeys..." Teal'c arched his eyebrow as O'Neill sauntered off and out of the briefing room.

"Well that was... weird," stated Daniel, eyebrows knitted into a frown. He took off his glasses, wiped them on his shirt, inspected them, and placed them back on his face.

"No kidding," Sam agreed, blue eyes staring off toward the exit.

"Perhaps O'Neill is bored with the lack of action from our last few mission rotations." Teal'c inclined his head before he passed through the doorway, leaving the two scientists with bewildered looks on their faces.

"Y'know, I think that was sarcasm," said Daniel.

"Well, he has a point," stated Sam flatly. She too was beginning to feel the effects of routine.

**_Later that day after most of the base had felt the agitated annoyance that was Colonel O'Neill…_**

"O'Neill, would you not like to engage in physical activity with me?" The Jaffa loomed as Jack abruptly ran into him as he turned the corner.

"Hey, T. If you're trying to sneak up on me, you should try a little harder next time." O'Neill stepped back and jammed his hands in his pockets.

"Indeed."

"Well, only if you're sure you're up to it, big guy. I wouldn't want to tire you out now that you don't have ol' Junior to keep you going."

Teal'c let a small smile slide across his face as he slightly inclined his head, motioning the Colonel forward, as the two set off down the corridor for what passed for a gymnasium under Cheyenne Mountain.

"Soon, Dr. Frasier assures me, I will be free of any residual pains from the loss of my symbiote."

"Hey! That's great news, T! I betcha' can't wait!"

"Indeed."

"So, ya heard from Bray'tac lately?"

"Master Bray'tac is well. He is gaining more intelligence among the false gods, and is spreading the word amongst the ranks of the Jaffa."

"That sounds like him. How's Ry'ac?"

"He, too, is well. He soon expects to join the ranks of Free Jaffa."

"Ah. Tell him I said 'hi and congrats'."

"I will send him your regards."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence. When they reached the gym, Teal'c outfitted himself for the activity the Taur'i called 'kick boxing.' Jack felt more at ease sparring with Teal'c despite the fact that Teal'c could kill him with only a few swift movements. Jack did his best thinking while they sparred. It was easier to let his bottled up feelings out. Teal'c was accommodating to his friend's style of combat training. He seemed to sense when Jack needed to let off some steam.

"You ready?"

"I am indeed ready to begin." Teal'c raised his targets and awaited contact with Jack's gloved fists.

Right hook. Your fault.  
Left jab. Charlie's dead.  
Uppercut. Not good enough.  
Right roundhouse kick. Stupid Frat Regs.  
Left high kick. Samantha Carter.  
Head butt. There's nothing you can do, dammit.


	3. Chapter 3

Lingerings Chapter 3

Later on, after a shower and change of clothes, the fully calm and composed Colonel found himself wandering the halls. When he reached the elevator, he ran into Carter. He almost turned around to go back the way he came, but stopped when she looked up at him with her baby blues.

"Hello, sir," she greeted awkwardly, not sure if he was still in his foul mood.

"Salutations, Carter. How's my favorite scientist?"

"I thought your favorite scientist was Daniel." She then added, "Sir."

"I only tell him that so he thinks he's special. Y'know," he replied sardonically and shrugged. A boyish grin began to form upon his face. "I'm surprised to see you out of your lab this time of day."

"Hmm. Coffee break." She gestured toward the elevator with her travel mug, while shifting her manila folder full of paperwork and notes to her other arm. "Daniel called and asked if I wanted to meet him in the commissary. Would you like to join us, sir?"

"What, and leave all this," he spread his arms out and looked around the empty corridor. "Where's bustle when you need it?"

Sam smiled and pushed the button for the elevator. "I'll take that as a yes. I hear the dessert today is apple pie."

"No cake?"

"Nope."

"Damn." They waited awkwardly for a moment. Sam bit her lip and stared off into space. O'Neill jammed his hands into his BDU pockets and rocked on his heels. He didn't know where to place his eyes, so he stared at the elevator.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Dr. Frasier walked out.

"Hello, Colonel," she nodded and then looked at Carter. "Hi, Sam. You just saved me a trip to your office."

"Hi, Janet. What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask of you. Can Cassie come over and stay with you on the third weekend of next month? I have to leave town and I didn't want to have to drag Cassie along. She hates being cooped up for too long, and she'll probably get bored."

"Sure Janet. That sounds like fun." Sam smiled warmly at her friend.

"She mentioned wanting to spend some time with you, said something about asking you to take her for a ride on your bike." Sam's eyes lit up.

"Great! I know this winding road I've been dying for an opportunity to cruise down."

_Colonel O'Neill could vaguely hear the women chatting in the background. He couldn't help but to think of Samantha Carter wearing leather with her legs splayed around her Harley; he could see her slowly reach up and remove her helmet, shaking out her thick blonde hair, in slow motion, Motley Cru__ё began to play__. She licked her lips and she flung her helmet to the ground. She stripped out of her leather jacket, and flung that, too. She leaned back and grabbed the back of the soft tail as a heavy rain began to pour all over her; her white undershirt clinging heavily to her body. Braless, her nipples taught and perky, as she moaned. She flung her blonde hair, and he almost felt the liquid spray across his face. She looked him over up and down, perusing his body, a mischievous smile played across her lips, her fingers beckoning him to come closer._

Just when things were about to get interesting, he was suddenly snapped out of his reverie. The Doc faced him abruptly. "As for you, Colonel..." He blinked at her and gave her his most doe-eyed blank look, while he mentally checked to see if he was still in control of his faculties. "I wanted to personally remind you that your yearly physical is next week, if you catch my meaning." She wiggled her pointer finger at him.

'_D'oh_!' He swallowed dryly. "I'll be there…with bells on!" His voice seemed a little heavy.

Janet glared at him, and then turned and walked away; her heels clicked and echoed down the hallway as she took the last strains of "Girls, Girls, Girls" with her.

Jack turned to see Carter grinning like the Cheshire Cat, eyes doing that sparkly thing; her amusement was evident. She caught his gaze and averted her eyes, a blush creeping up from the back of her neck. _'Crap.'_

Sam and Jack reached for the elevator button at the same time; fingers brushed, then hands dropped. Then Jack reached out again and pushed the elevator call button.

Clearing her throat, Sam said, "Why do you provoke her like that?" Jack shot her a steely look. Her eyes widened as she belatedly added, "Sir."

The doors dinged again and opened. Jack stuck his tongue out at her and rolled his eyes. Sam laughed and ducked inside the lift.

The Colonel and the Major made their way to the table, coffee cups in hand, where Daniel and Teal'c sat engaged in animated conversation. Well, animated on Daniel's part anyway. Teal'c, just sat there in normal Teal'c-like fashion; stoic and silent.

"...and Fasithe mentioned some caves he was willing to show us..."

"Indeed, Dr. Jackson. You have mentioned this previously, in our meeting with General Hammond, twice in the corridors, and several times since we entered the commissary."

"Hiyah, T." O'Neill sat down next to the Jaffa, and then turned and nodded at Daniel. "Hey Space monkey, I see you're still hyped up." Teal'c arched his eyebrow at the obvious statement. Carter sat down next to Daniel.

He turned to her and asked, "How's the report coming on that…?"

"Doohickey." Jack finished for him. Daniel stared at the Colonel with a goofy expression plastered on his face. His gaze shifted to Sam with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, the usual," Sam smiled and gave Daniel a slight shake of the head. "About four more hours and I should be done with the preliminary report; just a few more weeks of additional studies before the device and I will have to send it off to Area-51."

"Don't work too late, Major. I don't want you falling asleep during Hasheekel's introduction to planet Crawfish tomorrow." The two scientists and the Jaffa blinked at Jack. Silence. Jack could swear he heard crickets chirping.

"Fasithe." Daniel corrected. "And the planet's name is Cresh'ua."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud. I was close." Daniel blinked, opened his mouth, then shut it, and then turned with furrowed brows for Sam for help.

"Actually, Daniel, he was pretty close." Sam grinned. Daniel continued to blink, and then sighed heavily. Poor put out Daniel took off his glasses and cleaned them on his shirt, as if that would change the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

Lingerings Chapter 4

"What do you mean the M.A.L.P. is missing?!" Hammond exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said, sir. It's missing..," Sergeant Walter Harriman stated flatly, then added, "Or broken."

Daniel spoke up then. "Maybe Fasithe moved it to the cave he mentioned." Walter, Carter and the General looked at him. "It stands to reason, if there was any trouble, he would have taken it to some place he knew we would come looking for it," said Daniel.

"Why? Where they expecting trouble?" Carter scrunched up her nose. Daniel shrugged in response.

General Hammond replied, "Well, you'll just have to find out. We need to get that equipment back, and in one piece, if at all possible. I don't want to have to explain to the joint chiefs why another brand new M.A.L.P. has to be replaced. Find Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c then get geared up. I want SG-1 ready to go in thirty minutes or less."

"Yes, sir," replied Major Carter. _Jeez, it's like he just ordered a pizza._ She exchanged a glance with Daniel as they headed out of the control room. He returned hers with raised eyebrows as if to say, _did he just say that?_

_**Twenty-eight minutes later…**_

"Chevron seven encoded. Chevron seven locked," stated Walter over the intercom.

The billowing blue tidal wave forced itself out of the naquadah ring, and then just as forcefully, sucked itself back into its vortex. O'Neill faced his teammates and assessed their various states. Carter was ready, Daniel was blowing his nose, and Teal'c was, well Teal'c. Typical. After several days of boredom, Jack was anxious to get going. The mystery of the missing M.A.L.P. would have to do for excitement. _'Darn thing was probably broken down and sitting right next to the gate._' He looked at his CO through the glass that separated the Gate Room and the Control Room. He then placed his sunglasses over his eyes.

"Until we have a better idea what's going on, I expect check-ins at the regular intervals." Hammond boomed through the microphone. "SG-1, you have a go."

"Alright kids, you heard the man. Move out!" Jack waved his arm for emphasis, as they made their way up the ramp and through the event horizon. The wormhole was its usual cold, belligerent self. It reminded Jack of a roller coaster he and Charlie rode at Six Flags, only more intense and faster.

He stepped through the gate, took two steps forward, and stopped short. Teal'c came through next and practically bowled him over. Carter barreled through barely giving Jack and Teal'c time to step aside. Daniel emerged, sneezed, and immediately tripped over his bootlaces and fell off of the stone dais the gate was positioned on. He landed directly onto a body! The team was awestruck at the sight. Bodies were strewn about, haphazardly, all around the area immediately surrounding the now closed gate.

"Holy Hannah!" exclaimed Carter.

"You okay Dannyboy?" O'Neill asked as the Teal'c leaned over and picked him up. Daniel surfaced with blood splattered all over his BDU's.

"Yeah," he replied grimly as he took a wad of tissues from his pocket and started wiping his nose and face, smearing blood around on his cheek, at least none of the bio-substance had gotten into his eyes or mouth. He nodded his thanks to Teal'c. O'Neill removed his sunglasses and let them dangle around his neck and squinted under the harsh light of the planet's twin suns.

"This is the work of the Goa'uld." Teal'c stated. "They have staff weapon burns."

The Colonel nodded bleakly as he watched Carter, ever the ready, picking her way through the human debris. There seemed to be a path cleared out leading from the gate to somewhere.

"But what… Why? How?" Daniel waved his arms in frustration before letting them fall to his sides in defeat. "I just spoke to Fasithe yesterday morning."

Jack looked at Teal'c. "You've been here before?''

"That is correct, O'Neill. These people were not as advanced technologically, but they possessed limited weapons capabilities and strategy. They fought back the last time they were harvested. We were not expecting such behavior and were forced to retreat through the Stargate. Apophis took offense to their blasphemy and swore to return with his Armada. He promised to discipline them. It seems he has finally taken the time to do so."

"So, why isn't he here waiting for us?"

"If Apophis still had troops on this planet, they would indeed be in position around the Stargate," intoned the big Jaffa. "He may have taken the time to do this, but he is definitely still struggling for power among the ranks of the system lords and would not be wasting more time than necessary on the task."

"Hasithe must have had some kind of advanced warning. The M.A.L.P. had already been in the village, so he must have moved it to the caves he told me about, sometime after we last spoke," said Daniel. "Otherwise Apophis might still be here."

"My sensors don't indicate any toxins or other abnormalities in the atmosphere," Carter said, as she returned from her short foray into the sea ofbodies. "We should be pretty safe if you think we should still go after the M.A.L.P., sir."

"Unless it's a trap, or they decide to return."

"Why would they, sir? Everyone's dead."

"That's what worries me. Alright, Carter. We'll start by canvasing the town."

It took almost no time for SG-1 to make their way to the small settlement. What they saw were more bodies. They instinctively spread out and began searching for any clue to the whereabouts of the missing M.A.L.P.

"Sir! I found someone!" Carter yelled from near the village's well.

O'Neill and Daniel rushed to her side through mud, and bodies of women and broken water jars. There they found a small boy, half covered by his mother's protective body. He was barely breathing, but his brown eyes were open and staring at him. The boy couldn't have been older than five. _'He looks kinda' like Charlie,'_ thought Jack. The boy spotted Teal'c who was standing off to the side and immediately started to struggle.

"I shall head for the Stargate and begin the dialing process," said Teal'c as he made a move toward the tree line.

"Do it." O'Neill nodded grimly. He noted the expression on Carter's face. "We'll come back later for the M.A.L.P."

Carter picked up the child and began to carry him back towards the gate. O'Neill could see her face tighten as she bit her lip.

"Maybe we shouldn't move him, Sam." Daniel tried to help her carry the boy, but she shrugged him off, not willing to give up her burden.

"Unscheduled off world activity, General," stated Walter. The IDC came through and made a blip on the computer screen. "It's SG-1, sir."

"What?" Hammond took three steps over and stood behind Walter, as if he could force the sergeant into conjuring up a rational reason for the team's unexpected return. _'They haven't been gone more than an hour.'_

The radio crackled. "Teal'c to SGC. Have medics standing by. Repeat, have medics standing by."

Hammond grabbed the phone. "Medical team to the Gate Room immediately!" he slammed down the receiver. "Open the Iris."

"Yes, sir." but the General didn't hear the Sergeant. He was already headed towards the gate, where security teams were locked and loaded.

Just then, the Jaffa stepped through, followed by O'Neill, Daniel and Carter, who was carrying something...or someone. Security stood down with a nod from O'Neill, as the gate deactivated.

"What the hell happened, Colonel?" A medic rushed up and carefully took the boy from Carter and placed him on a gurney, then sped off to the infirmary.

"They're all dead, sir. Apophis must have come and wiped them all out." He took off his hat and sliced the air with it in frustration.

"When?" asked Hammond.

"Sometime between 1300 yesterday and this morning," said Daniel. Jack raised his eyebrows at the scientist, as if to ask how in the hell he knew that. Daniel shrugged and looked at him in response as if to say 'That was the last time I spoke to Fasithe.'

"And what happened to you Dr. Jackson?" asked the general, as he noticed Daniel's state of disarray.

"He tripped and fell on a body, sir." O'Neill answered for him.

Hammond turned purple. He clenched his hands at his sides, sighed, and then proceeded to speak calmly. "All right, Colonel. You and the rest of SG-1 get cleaned up and report to the infirmary to get checked out. I want a full briefing at 1400. Dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know next to nothing about medical procedures. Any false portrayals, whether in character action, SG timelines, or in medical/military procedure, is my own mistake. I have no Beta to catch these things. Pardon my ignorance.

Lingerings Chapter 5

The boy's breathing was labored and raspy. Sam could tell there was fluid in his lungs. He had been cleaned of all the caked mud and blood, but he was pale and such a ghastly sight. She gently caressed his sandy blonde hair in a maternal fashion. He did not open his eyes but his brows furrowed in confusion. The Colonel stood in the doorway of the infirmary's ICU watching Carter, who seemed to be oblivious to his presence.

"It's okay. You're safe here. I'll protect you." She whispered to him as she felt the tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. If only she could work the healing device properly, she could help him. She leaned down and gently kissed his forehead. She hoped he could feel what little comfort she had to offer him. He let out a soft moan and exhaled.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Flatline. NO!

"JANET!" Sam screamed. Dr. Fraiser and a nurse came running and immediately upon arrival began to administer C.P.R. The nurse moved in with a hand held, plastic oxygen pumping device.

"Stand back!" Janet exclaimed. The nurse readied the defibrillator paddles and handed them to Dr. Fraiser. "Clear!" ZAP! No response. "Again." Fraiser nodded at the nurse, who cranked up the defibrillator another notch. ZAP! Nothing. Again she tried to revive him. There was still no response. "I'm so sorry, Sam," Janet said in a flat deflated way.

"You did all you could." Sam managed weakly. She reached over and grabbed the boy's hand one last time, let it drop, and then made a hurried exit. It even didn't register to her that Jack was there, even as she brushed past him.

"What happened, Doc?" he asked Fraiser from just inside the doorframe.

"He had head traumas, broken ribs, and internal bleeding from multiple punctures to his left lung, right kidney, and stomach. Honestly, I'm surprised he lived long enough for you to get him here."

_**Later in the Locker room…**_

Sam sat, wet head enfolded in her hands, on a bench in the locker room. She couldn't stop the tears, which now flowed freely, her body shaking with sobs.

"Carter?" Sam startled at the sound of his voice. O'Neill sat down on the bench next to her. "C'mere." She scooted closer as he wrapped an awkward arm around her shoulders. "It's okay. I'm here. Just let it out." She shook and nodded her head yes and no at the same time. She instinctively buried her face into her hands and wept.

He made a valiant attempt to comfort her, trying for words, but finding none. They stayed locked in that position for what seemed to Jack as an eternity. He could feel his heart in his chest breaking for her. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He realized what he had done, and was left with a large, uncomfortable knot in his stomach. _'Well, that was unprofessional,'_ he thought. Feeling him releasing his embrace, Sam moved away and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"I'll request a couple of days down time," he added, "_for the team_."

"That's not necessary, sir." She stood up and wiped at her face and attempted to straighten herself out.

"Don't think this didn't shake me up too. Besides, I'm the CO, I'll decide what is necessary. Go home, Carter. Get some rest. I don't want to see you back on base for at least two days."

"But sir!" Sam's eyes widened. "I can't... there's work... the M.A.L.P...You know I can't just walk away."

"No '_buts_' major! All that can wait a day or two. That's an order! Now go!"

"Yes, sir." she muttered. Sam got up and almost stomped over to her open locker and grabbed her keys and wallet, slammed the door, and stalked out of the locker room.

After she left, Jack stood alone with his thoughts; what a dangerous pair. He didn't want to think. He suddenly felt exhausted. He desperately wanted a beer. He began to pace. Debriefing had been some sort of fresh Hell. He knew because he'd been there, no thanks to Jacob Carter. Selmak. Whoever. Damn. He desperately wished for a different time, another place... like Edora only instead of..._'Dammit. Stop that!'_

The kiss... he became restless again. What the hell had he done? Maybe she would think it was just plutonic, or maybe even paternal. Did she even realize what he had done? He sighed and ran his hand through his silvering hair. He had sworn to her that they would leave it in the room. No more Jonah and Thera, no more zyrtec-zay'tarc thingies. _'Stop it, Jack! Just stop it!' _He kicked a locker denting it in his frustration. Jack paced over to his locker and opened the door. His hand felt for it: _the box_; the one containing the picture of Charlie. He didn't open it. But he let his fingers linger over the top. The boy had had the same sandy hue to his hair, the same chocolate colored eyes… _"Just like Charlie.'_ His other hand clenched into a fist. Realizing what the left hand was doing, he released his fist and absent mindedly rubbed the back of his neck instead. He grabbed up his keys and wallet, stuffed them into his BDU pockets, and slammed the locker door shut. He had to get out of there. '_Go to Hammond. Submit a leave request for SG-1.'_

On his way out, he brushed past Teal'c. The Jaffa raised his eyebrow in response but said nothing as O'Neill stalked off. Teal'c surveyed the locker room. He noticed a large dent in his locker door. A frown deepened his face in consternation.


	6. Chapter 6

Lingerings Chapter 6

Sam turned on the shower faucet and stripped off her clothes. Despite the fact that she had taken a shower on base, she felt the need to rinse lather and repeat. Actually it was more like scrub. Her all. Her soul. Her mind. There was no shower like her own, where she could linger.

She pulled back the shower door and stepped in. Sam hissed through her teeth as her body adjusted to the relaxing heat. She shut the door; in doing so, she shut out the world. She let the water massage her neck and shoulders, and leaned against the tile, taking pleasure in its coolness. She let her mind go, reliving that moment, and gave into her grief for the poor boy. She didn't even know his name. She didn't even know what the Cresh'uans, Cresh'ians, Crawfish, called themselves. She snorted in black humor at the Colonel's mispronunciation of the P3x-268 home world. _The Colonel…what would he think about all this moping about?_ She knew; she knew exactly what he'd say. He'd say, "Let's go fishing, Carter!" _He's probably half-way to Minnesota by now, _she thought.

The tears came back with a sudden turbidity that left her reeling. '_C'mere. Let it all out. I'm here...' _The sobs racked her body, pulling her closer and closer to the shower floor, where she sat down and hugged her knees. The tears seemed to fall forever. All she could see were muddy, burned bodies, and the bruised face of the tiny, fragile boy.

"Damn you..."she whispered to no one. To Apophis. To all the Go'auld. She would never rest until they were all gone and their menace destroyed. But right then, all she could do was sit there, and rock herself back and fro, sobbing; until the water turned icy. She scrambled to gain her footing and grab the faucet, and gave it a hard wrench to shut it off. She sighed heavily and grabbed her towel. At least if she was at work, she wouldn't have all this time to think about it. She could find some focus in her lab, to bury it all away, to use her anger for some purpose. '_God, sometimes the Colonel could be so, so, so...infuriating! Why can't he just let me focus on my work?'_

_"Because I care…a lot more than I'm supposed to."_

She stopped dead. She raked her fingers through her wet and tangled hair. Finally, she looked around for her favorite robe. Finding it, she slipped it on. She stopped to admire the golden stars and the silver moon. It was a Christmas present from her father, Jacob, right before she told him she wasn't going to take that posting at NASA. She then tied the belt, shutting out the cool air from reaching her damp skin. She sighed. _'Might as well make some tea, and try to relax, seeing as I'm not going anywhere,'_ she thought, and headed down stairs. She turned on the radio, as she passed through the living room, more for noise than any actual entertainment.

She entered the kitchen, turned on the stove, and pulled out her red tea kettle. Sam turned on the tap and filled the kettle. She turned off the tap, and turned on the stove and set the kettle on the burner to boil. She then busied herself in the cabinet as she tried to find her favorite mug. It was pink and read #1 Aunt. Cassie gave it to her for a Mother's Day present a few years ago. Cassie. One child she'd managed to save who survived. She shook her head absently and placed the mug on the counter top. She stared vacantly out the kitchen window, fingers tracing the spot on the top of her head where her CO had kissed her. Realization hit her. He had kissed her. On her head.

"What the hell?" she wondered aloud.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Sam jumped in pure, high strung surprise and knocked the ceramic mug to the floor. It shattered. "DAMN IT!" She stalked to the front door in pure rage. The doorbell was followed by a knock, right as she placed her hand on the knob. She swung it open with more force than she intended.

"WHAT?" she barked.

"Is this a bad time?" O'Neill stood in the doorway, eyes widened in apprehension. Then his face fell, "I can leave. Come back later…or not at all." He jammed his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels, and looked down at his feet. Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath and tried desperately to compose herself.

"No. It's okay. I'm sorry, sir." She sighed heavily and moved to let him in. "Come in. I was just making some tea."

He raised his eyebrows, not sure if he believed her. He stepped over the threshold and into the hall, shutting the door behind him. "So...what's up?" That's when he noticed the baby blue bathrobe she was wearing, and almost blushed. She had a very nice set of calves he duly noted as his eyes made their way down to his shoes. '_Stop that!' _he mentally chastised.

"I was going to ask you the same question," she said.

"Oh. Right. Yeah, well, y'know, I was in the neighborhood and thought I would see how you were doing. Maybe see if you wanted to go with me..._us,_ to O'Malley's. My treat." His eyes came back up to meet hers.

_"Us?"_ Her eye brow did a perfect impression of a certain Jaffa.

"Daniel. And Murray. And myself. Y'know. Have a beer. Let off some steam. Eat some dinner. Play some pool. Normal things."

She ducked her head and allowed herself a small smile. "Normal things? I'm not sure, Colonel..."

"C'mon. It will be..._fun._" What was he thinking?

"Yeah. _Fun._ Okay. Sure." What was she thinking?

"Good. Now go get dressed."

"Is that an order, sir?"

O'Neill blinked and opened his mouth, "Uhhh..."

"Relax. I'm kidding."

"Right. Okay." He scrunched up his facial features as he mentally did a face palm.

"Be right back." She called over her shoulder.

Jack watched her go. Were those god damn _butterflies_ in his stomach? _'What the hell?'_ He shook his head. The kettle decided that it was tea time and whistled. _'Maybe she was making tea after all,' _he thought with raised eyebrows. He made his way to the kitchen, and found the shattered pieces of a pink mug all over the floor. He stepped over the shards and grabbed the kettle. He immediately let go. Apparently the handle was a little too close to the burner.

"Damn it!" He shook his burnt hand and grabbed a dish towel and removed the kettle from the burner. He switched off the stove, and then began searching for the broom. "Where does she keep it?"

Carter heard banging coming from the kitchen. "Sir?"

"Just looking for the broom," he called. "Found it."

Sam looked in the mirror. She wore a light blue, sleeveless, button-down frock with a periwinkle pattern printed all over it. She put a pair of ballet flats and then went back into her closet, pulled out her royal blue cardigan, and then laid it out on her bed. When she finished, she walked into the bathroom to dab on a bit of make-up, hoping the concealer would cover up her puffy eyes. This was a good enough excuse as any to make herself look girly.

O'Neill had just finished putting the remainder of the mug in the waste basket when Carter reappeared; bare legs and all. His jaw mentally dropped. The burn on his hand was forgotten. "You look nice."

Sam grinned and said, "So do you." He looked down at his faded blue jeans and worn in tan construction worker's boots; his black V-neck sweater over a plain white T-shirt. He then looked back up at her, a slight smile quirking at his lips. He reached his hand out towards her face.

"Hold still." He gently brushed an eyelash off her cheek. "There we go. Now make a wish and blow."

She looked at him in amazement. She closed her eyes. _'I wish nothing else mattered anymore.'_ She opened her eyes and blew the eyelash off of his thumb. She half smiled and looked into his chocolate colored eyes. "Shall we?"

"We shall." She grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, picked up her keys, and they headed out the front door. She shut and locked it behind them. He offered her his arm. She looked at him, slightly puzzled, then gingerly placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and allowed herself to be led toward his jacked up pick-up truck. _'Why is he acting like a gentleman; and a semi-romantic gentleman at that? Could Daniel be right?' _she thought of a conversation…_**the **_conversation that she had had with Dr. Jackson regarding the Colonel's intentions toward her. He was the only one she had entrusted with her 'against the regulations' feelings she had for the Colonel.

"The chariot awaits, Major." he said as he opened the passenger door for her. She smiled at him and swung herself into the cab almost like a true red neck. Her sister-in-law would have been proud. Jack shut the door and crossed over to the driver's side. He opened the door and climbed in. Sticking the keys in the ignition, the truck roared to life. Classical music started to play on the truck's stereo.

"I didn't take you for a Chopin fan, sir."

"Hey! You make it sound like the only fancy-schmancy music I've ever heard was in the back ground of some Bugs Bunny cartoon!" he joked. Sam laughed out loud. She honestly felt like she hadn't laughed for days.

"Thank you, sir."

"Hey, no problem, Carter. Let's go. I'm starving!" He placed his sunglasses on and threw the truck in gear. They hauled ass down her street to go meet up with the boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, before you say it, my timeline is all messed up. Just don't think too hard about the details unless you want to step up and be my Beta.**

Lingerings Chapter 7

It had been a night. Part wonderful, part awkward, and part querulous. Sam was unsure of what to think about SG-1's extra-curricular activities. Somehow tonight was different than in the past. She wasn't sure if it was the dourness of consolidated grief between them and the day's events, or possibly the giddiness of combined alcohol intake and the tiredness that comes from too many hours that felt like weeks. Either way she looked at it, things definitely hadn't been the same since…her almost wedding. Though they tried to go back to any sense of normalcy, things were still a bit subdued. She swallowed, feeling the emotions of shame and regret rise like bile up her throat. The two of them rarely fraternized off base and off duty anymore, without the presence of others, for safety's sake. No point in giving any one any excuse to look into anything, or maybe it was just that awkward between them now. In any case, Sam was definitely having some feelings that she thought were long buried. Feelings that were inappropriate and she thought were left in a certain exam room; things that were left outside the Colonel's house when she saw that woman standing behind him on his porch. She rubbed her aching temples. She sighed and started to get ready for bed.

She pulled back the covers and crawled in, entombing herself in her duvet. She stared at the ceiling and tried to tell herself her feelings didn't matter. That Daniel didn't know what he was talking about. Since day one, the air between her and the Colonel had been electric; it was always a tortured dance and she was too quick to cover it all up, for the sake of their jobs, for the sake of being able to continue as a team, for the sake of the world. He had agreed with her, of course, he wasn't a fool. Far from it, he was way smarter than he allowed himself to be perceived. Still, he had kissed her, albeit on the top of her head, and probably a few other times that she couldn't remember. Yet, that could mean a number of things besides romantic feelings. Of course he cared for her. They were teammates, they had spent years together! That didn't have to mean that he "love" loved her. He probably cared just as much for Daniel and Teal'c, after all they did have familial ties to one another. Daniel and Teal'c were like brothers to her.

Who was she kidding? Of course he _had_ loved her…a long time ago, but of course not anymore. She had ruined it all. Besides, he could still have feelings for his ex-lover (or lovers?) for all she knew. Why hadn't they done anything about it all that time ago? Why had she been so stubborn? The possibilities had been endless then. The alternate universes were endless. So were all the realities where they had married. Still, every reality they'd been together as a couple, their mission to protect Earth had failed. Of course this only added to her confusion; there was evidence in favor of each side of the equation. This train of thought was of no use. It was just a distraction. She reached over and shut off the light. _'I need to focus on something that actually makes sense. Maybe I can sneak back into work tomorrow, direct orders or not,'_ she thought to herself.

"I love you, sir," she whispered into her pillow.

On the other side of town, Jack sat nursing a beer, and not especially paying attention to the episode of "The Simpsons" that was playing. He turned off the DVD player and TV, and stood up. He decided to take his beer up to the roof and make some use of his telescope. He was glad she didn't live closer. Tonight had been a disaster.

He wanted so badly for things to go back to the way things were…_before _he had tried dating other people, especially when she was about to marry that creep, but it always ended with the same feelings of yearning for the impossible. Who was he kidding? He knew it the moment he had looked in her eyes. He knew he couldn't have her. He was lonely and miserable. He sat down the beer and looked through the telescope. Fishing in Minnesota was as close to peace that he could get, even though he knew that safe haven had been invaded by the thought of her long, long ago.

She had saved his ass countless times. She worked incessantly to bring him back from Edora. She used her own body heat to keep him from freezing in Antarctica. Thousands and thousands of times, he depended on her, she never gave up on him, why would she work her ass off to save him all those times if she didn't …_care? _Maybe her feelings were like those of a daughter; _'There is no way that she could feel the same. I am almost old enough to be her father,_' he thought. _'But then again, she had shown up in his back yard that day._' His stomach cringed with regret. Regardless, it had been her idea to bury everything in that exam room. No, she didn't want to discuss it, she was too focused on her career, and if he was smart he would have to leave it at that. He suddenly wished he hadn't quit smoking, but then realized he didn't need another weakness. He already had her.

He sighed, then picked up his beer and chugged the rest. His phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it without even looking.

"Jack! It's Daniel."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud, do you know what time it is, Daniel? It's two o'clock in the morning! Nothing good happens after two! You know that."

"Jack, we both know you weren't in bed, now just listen to me for a minute."

He let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, alright. What's up?"

"You know how sometimes when you dream, the answers to problems surface?"  
"Uh, sure."

"Well, I think there may be survivors."

"What?! Daniel, you saw…"

"Yes, I know, but I had a dream about Fasithe. He was alive. I think he's been captured by Apophis. And I think they took the M.A.L.P."

"Are you sure, Daniel? Sometimes dreams are just dreams."

"Jack, I'm almost positive. Don't ask me how I know this, I just do."

"Alright, call Carter, and we'll meet on base in the morning."

"I already did. We're both already here. So's Teal'c."

"That was fast. Alright. I'll be there." He snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in his pocket and took the stairs two at a time.


	8. Chapter 8

Lingerings Chapter 8

"You mean to tell me that you woke me up because Dr. Jackson had a dream?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Well, I was having a dream too; a dream that I had a night of uninterrupted sleep for once!"

"S-s-sorry, sir."

"You tell SG-1 to get some sleep, and we will all discuss this... this, whatever this is in the morning."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. Good night, sir." Walter could hear the phone click in his ear. He replaced the handset to its base and turned to face SG-1.

"He said…"

"We heard what he said. Thank you, Sergeant. Sorry to trouble you." O'Neill glared at Daniel. "You _heard_ what the General said. Go to your assigned quarters and get some sleep." Daniel was about to protest, seeing as there was only a few hours until Hammond would be there anyways, but immediately shut his mouth when he saw the daggers in Jack's eyes.

_**Later that day…**_

Daniel could tell he was on everybody's shit list today. The briefing this morning was evidence enough to ensure that. It was a given that Hammond would be angry, but he wasn't expecting Jack to be pissed off as well. He tried talking to Carter about it, but her response was not as consoling as he had hoped for. She just shrugged. '_Funny how she didn't mention her own lack of interest in having two days off,' _he thought bitterly. The worst had been Jack's response.

"What did you expect, Daniel? We had two _stinking_ days off, and now because of _you_, we are back here on a planet full of rotting, not to mention, _stinking_ dead bodies!"

SG-3 did not seem to be amused either, each of them giving him sidelong glances. The two teams spent most of the mid-morning at a moderate pace canvasing the town trying to piece together what exactly happened. It was starting to look like Daniel had led them on a wild goose chase when Teal'c found the first sign of caterpillar-type track prints.

"So I was right about the M.A.L.P. being here," said Daniel.

"Yeah, but it ain't here now," said Major Warren. He laughed and clapped Daniel on the back. Daniel blinked and wiped his glasses on his shirt.

"I still feel as if the M.A.L.P. was moved to the cave," he said pursing his lips.

"That maybe so, Daniel, but where is the cave?" asked Sam. Daniel frowned.

"I believe the location may lie in this direction," stated Teal'c, as he pointed north.

Jack joined Teal'c in his speculation of the ground. "Looks like that's not all you found. Seems like some Jaffa found these tracks and decided to follow them, too."

"Indeed."

Jack sent SG-3 back to the gate so they could radio Hammond about what had happened. He ordered them to lie low and watch their backs, just in case the enemy decided to pop up anywhere. He wasn't going to mention to Danny that he was actually taking his dreams seriously. _Better to err on the side of caution with this team's track record for the unusual,_ he thought grimly. With that, SG-1 followed the M.A.L.P. trail toward the caves, Teal'c and Daniel taking point, while he and Carter brought up the rear.

It wasn't especially slow going for the team, but Jack stopped them anyway for a short meal just after midday. The normal banter was at a minimum, everyone seemed to be lost in thought as they chewed their dry rations. That is, except Carter. Jack noted that she just poked at hers and didn't actually consume anything. He got up and relocated himself next to her.

"Not hungry, Major?"

"Not really, sir. The smell kind of uh, turned my stomach."

"I understand, but you gotta keep up your strength, Carter. At least keep some crackers handy, you got that?"

"Yes, sir."

She didn't eat very much last night either, Jack noted. She had mostly picked at dinner and took the rest home in a doggie bag. He had hoped getting the team together outside of work would help lift her spirits, but it had just been kind of weird. They couldn't talk "shop" out in public, and none of them felt much like joking. There was some witty banter, but mostly small talk, a couple beers, and a game of pool, followed by everyone getting home at a decent hour. All in all though, it wasn't quite a wash, seeing as he got to spend some time with Carter. They hadn't done that in a while. It was just really awkward. He made a sour face at his rations. Jack packed the remainder back into the pocket attached to his belt. He looked around at Daniel and Teal'c, then stood up and stretched.

"Alright. Let's get moving, folks."

_**Later…**_

The cave was dark. Sam used the Maglite on her P90 to keep an eye out for any sign of the M.A.L.P. They hadn't had any luck finding the it yet, but Teal'c had discovered where it had been. Right now Daniel was fervently searching for some sign to where it could be now. Sam had a sinking feeling that Daniel's dream was an actual reality. With each minute that passed, her uneasiness worsened. Just then, their radios crackled.

"O'Neill, this is Reynolds. The gate is getting some activity. Looks like we're having company for dinner! Do you copy? Over."

"Copy that, Reynolds. Fall back to the rendezvous point and keep your asses covered. Over." He turned and faced the rest of SG-1. "Daniel, you're out of time. Pack it up people. Let's move!"

The team didn't make it half way out of the cave before the radio crackled again. "O'Neill, we have confirmed Jaffa presence. It looks like a hunting party. They're following your tracks and headed your way."

"Copy that. That means they'll be heading your way too. Watch yourselves. We'll be joining you shortly. Over"


	9. Chapter 9

Lingerings Chapter 9

The trick to coming out of these types of situations alive was being silent, stealthy, and to know the enemy. As far as Jack was concerned, the mission to find the M.A.L.P. was scrubbed. He just wanted to get everybody back to the SGC unscathed at this point, to stay alive long enough to fight another day. Jack figured that they had about thirty to forty minutes tops before the first warrior appeared at the mouth of the cave. They had two options, they could stand their ground and try to take out the Jaffa guerilla style, or try to out maneuver and out run them. With any bit of luck, they might be able do both.

"Spread out and start setting up trip wires and claymores. I want this whole area booby-trapped. Be as quick and quiet as you can. Try not to leave any sign. We want to have them guessing where we are, while we give 'em the slip. The trick is to slow 'em down. With any luck they'll be over confident that they have us where they want us and won't look too hard at the ground." Reynolds hadn't radioed with any more trouble; naturally, Jack was feeling somewhat confident that they hadn't been compromised…_yet_. They'd really be in trouble if the party had split into two groups. He just hoped they could get enough distance between them and the Jaffas.

The team circled around behind the cave and then headed south, toward the gate, when they hear the first explosion, and the tell-tale rat-a-tat-tat of the P90 Jack had MacGyvered up with the ol' stick in the trigger guard routine. It was a mere second before two more claymores went off and they could hear staff blasts. Jack brought up the rear to make sure they weren't being followed and ordered them to "Now! Run!"

"O'Neill this is Reynolds. We hear a fire fight. Do you copy?" Jack pulled the radio up to his face and pushed the talk button.

"Reynolds this is O'Neill, we are en route to the gate. Get it prepped and ready for us. Over."

"Roger that."

About that time the Jaffa warriors must have figured out the ruse because the sounds of battle behind them had ceased. Jack hoped they had bought enough time to make it back. He could sense that Carter was beginning to lag.

"Move it, Major. Get your ass in gear!" She picked up her pace and stayed just a few yards ahead of Jack. Teal'c and Daniel stayed in the lead. They finally broke through the tree line and saw SG-3 waiting and the gate opening. Just when Jack thought they were in the home stretch, a staff weapon blast hit Carter in her right leg and sent her flailing to the ground. Jack turned his head and saw three Jaffa serpent guards in hot pursuit. He reached Carter and in an adrenaline fueled rush, he flung her over his shoulder and hauled ass towards the gate. SG-3 shot off cover fire.

Teal'c and Daniel made it, but Jack and Sam were still only two-thirds of the way to the gate. It was hard enough going since there were still bodies scattered everywhere, plus he was carrying double. _Why did everybody stop shooting?'_ thought Jack. Realization hit him less than a second later.

"Don't slow down! Don't slow down!" Carter yelled from over his shoulder. "They're right behind us!"

As if he grew wings, Jack put on more speed. His heart pounded, his chest ached, and his whole body trembled. Reynolds took careful aim and fired. The closest of the Serpent guards went down. The other two kept on coming but they were too far behind to catch them. Reynolds went through, and then Teal'c. _'This is it.'_ Jack thought as he ran up the dais and then jumped through the gate. He stumbled and slammed his knee hard into the ramp and let his full weight fall on top of Carter.

"Oof!" She couldn't breathe.

"Close the Iris! Close the Iris!" shouted Reynolds. Walter complied and the Iris was shut. The sound of the two remaining Jaffa hitting the Iris could be heard. Jack groaned, and slowly rolled off of Sam. His breath was hard and labored; his heart felt like it was literally going to explode.

"Somebody get a medic!" Major Carter called out.


	10. Chapter 10

_Lingerings_ Chapter 10

The Goua'uld mother ship was a hive of preparation, but from where Fasithe sat he couldn't tell it. He had led the battle cry the first time his people had beaten back these false gods. He had been the one to think it wise to make contact with the machine from the foreign world. He had been ecstatic! Such high hopes he had placed in the one called Dan'l from Essgeecee! Fasithe had been looking forward to meeting his team and making alliances for the prosperity and safety for his people. Then the false ones reappeared and changed everything. He had managed to get the machine to safety before the onslaught began. The faces of his betrothed, his family and his friends flashed before his eyes. His eyes filled with tears. His people had trusted him. They had asked him to lead them, and he had ultimately led them to their ruin. It was his fault and there was nothing he could do about it. His captors were too strong for him to even contemplate the idea of revenge. In despair he wept, tasting his tears like the bitterness of defeat. The idea of revenge was hopeless.

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud!"

"Hold still, Colonel, or would you rather I call the nearest orderly to hold you down?" The frustration in Doc Frasier's voice was apparent. Jack grimaced and hissed through his teeth. He was laying bottoms up on a hospital bed, ass exposed to anyone who cared to look, and he was supposed to be patient? Just then he felt the needle get jabbed into his tushy flesh. He flinched. The pressure eased and he could hear the rustling of plastic and fabric.

"It probably wouldn't hurt so badly if you would learn to relax a little, sir," Carter called out from her own bed on the other side of the curtain. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Okay Colonel, go ahead and roll back over. We'll get that knee elevated." Janet felt like jabbing him a few more times, but shrugged the insubordinate thought away. Jack gritted his teeth and managed to flip himself upright, almost without any embarrassing incident. Once the pillow was tucked under his knee, Janet said, "Alright, I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Jack listened as her footsteps faded away.

"Well that was quite a show, Jack!"

"Daniel," Jack's voice was gruff. He adjusted his sheets to make sure his nether regions were modestly covered.

"Hey, Daniel! Can you pull this curtain back?" Sam called through the curtain, as Daniel walked up. He complied with the Major's wishes.

Jack inwardly groaned as soon as those bright blue eyes came into view. "What do you want, Danny?" Jack tried not to let his irritation show even though all the poking and prodding had put him in a foul mood.

"I just wanted to come down here and check on the well-being of the two best friends a man could ask for."

"C'mon Jackson, what do you really want?" Jack drawled. Sam stared at the Colonel and began her "slow blinky in apparent disbelief" thing. Jack glanced in disapproval at her.

"Well, actually I did have a second motive for coming down here. I mean a collective bruised knee and a half-healed staff blast wound isn't exactly life threatening now is it?"

"No, but they are only half as annoying as you are right now. Carter and I were just relaxing here until you came along." Daniel grinned at the older man.

"So what's up?" Carter scooted into a more upright position while she tried her best not to disturb her right leg.

"I'm still having dreams about Fasithe. I believe he's being held captive aboard one of Apophis' mother ships. I was wondering if we could put a call in to Jacob to see if there are any Tok'ra operatives that can confirm my suspicions." O'Neill and Carter exchanged glances. "Look, I know there are no guarantees that Jacob can or will be able to respond and if he will even have any information…"

"Or if Selmak will be willing to share any of that intel," O'Neill interrupted.

"That too," the scientist responded. "But I have to try, Jack."

Jack placed his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. He searched his mind for a reason to tell Daniel to forget it. Daniel was nothing if not tenacious. "Yeah, go ahead. Just don't get your hopes up." Daniel nodded his appreciation, and made a mad dash to see Walter in the Gateroom.

The rest of the afternoon passed in an uneventful manner. The chirpy, cheerful Carter did her best to keep them both occupied, and O'Neill did his best to begrudge her. He dared not admit that it was the most fun he'd ever had in the infirmary. Frasier came by after the two had finished their Jell-O. She closed the privacy curtain and examined the Colonel's knee.

"Looks like you'll be enjoying my company for a few more days. The swelling hasn't gone down as much as I'd like. I want to make sure that the bruise dissipates correctly and no rogue clots appear in your blood stream."

"Gee, swell." She gave him her most evil glare and removed her exam gloves and tossed them in the trash. She moved around the curtain as O'Neill gave her an apologetic look. He heard the snap of latex as the doc replaced her gloves with a fresh pair.

"Every time something like this happens, it amazes me how quickly you are able to heal."

"Jolinar," Jack heard Carter's whisper. He knew she still mourned the loss of her unwanted symbiote. He shut his eyes as Janet continued, unwilling to imagine his 21C's face.

"Looks like you'll be hobbling around by tomorrow. I'll get you set up with some crutches and some strict light duty orders in the morning."

"Thank you, Janet."

"You're welcome, Sam. Anything you need before I go?"

"A T.V. would be nice, and maybe a beer! Thanks for asking!" called out Jack through the curtain. The women frowned at each other.

"I'd like my laptop and the two file folders from the top of my desk. Maybe Colonel O'Neill would like to take this opportunity to catch up on his reports as well?"

Just then, a pillow flew through the curtain and thwacked Sam in the head.

"A "no" would have been sufficient, sir."

"A "no" wouldn't have been as much fun, your _Majorness_," came the sarcastic reply.

Janet rolled her eyes, pulled back the curtain, and placed the pillow back under Jack's knee. "Don't do that!" she hissed a veiled warning at him. She then turned on her heel and started off towards her office.

Jack stuck out his tongue at her retreating form, causing Sam to snort.


	11. Chapter 11

Lingerings Chapter 11

Daniel's dreams had gotten steadily worse. Each time he could see Hasithe sitting alone in a cell, each time he had more and more torture scars. Each night, Hasithe would sit in silence, and concentrate, _hard_. Daniel had described it being as if he was staring directly into his soul. Every night, the dream would end as the Serpent Guards came to drag off their prisoner for more torture.

Carter was back to normal, normal for Carter that is, by the end of the following day and had all but locked herself into her lab after Dr. Frasier had released her. The Colonel still had a huge black bruise that was just beginning to fade into green around the edges by week's end. He was extremely cranky from boredom, but none the less had begun to hobble about with the aid of a cane. Poor Teal'c had been the sole recipient of Daniel's dream updates. He was genuinely overjoyed when the response from Jacob Carter and the Tok'ra High Council came.

_**Monday 0100 hours…**_

SG-1. General Hammond, and Jacob "Selmak" Carter sat around the briefing room table.

"So tell us, and start from the beginning. What is going on here?" Jacob stared at his daughter; he then turned his eyes to his long time Air Force buddy. "George, how did you all get mixed up in all this?"

"Same way we always get into these sorts of things, Jake."

"Dad, we were set to perform a standard meet and greet with the people of Cresh'ua after sending the M.A.L.P. through. When we got there, everyone had already been blown to hell. Our M.A.L.P. was missing. We went looking for it and stumbled upon a Goa'uld hunting party. Daniel keeps having dreams about a survivor by the name of Fasithe."

"Is this true, Dr. Jackson?" asked Selmak. Jacob's eyes glowed.

"Yes. Fasithe was the only person I had contact with from the village and I keep dreaming that he survived and is now being held captive aboard one of Apophis's ships."

"Dr. Jackson, were you informed about the capabilities of this race?"

"What capabilities?"

"This is starting to get kinda' weird," interrupted Jack.

"The Cresha'nites are a species long sought out by the Goa'uld as hosts for their special abilities. We have heard rumors that Apophis knew where this race was to be found, but we put no stock in them. Their existence was thought of as only being legend. Your dreams seem to be testimony to the truth in these rumors. We now suspect that he has been keeping their presence secret from the System Lords. It is possible that he may have some disturbing plans. However, it is also entirely possible that he may not even know what it is he had, otherwise he would not have destroyed them. Fasithe has the ability to project himself into the subconscious of others, although I had no inclination that one of his kind could be able to project as far as he seems to be projecting to you, Dr. Jackson."

"Cresha'nites. Huh. Didn't see that one coming," mused O'Neill. Jack watched Carter's lips quirk as she smothered a smile.

Daniel ignored his friend's comment, "So you're saying I'm not crazy. Fasithe is alive and aboard Apophis' ship?"

"Yes," stated Jacob. "The Tok'ra operative aboard that ship has been monitoring him closely. We have been monitoring another situation. We've been preparing for the return of some equipment that we think you may have lost."

"I see you've found our M.A.L.P. So, what are we going to do about this, Jacob?" drawled Hammond.

"_We_ are going to do nothing. The Tok'ra operative will extract Fasithe and your equipment. With any luck we will be able to convince him to join the Tok'ra cause," he winked at Sam.

"That shouldn't be too hard seeing as the man has just _lost_ everyone he's ever cared about," O'Neill added sourly. "I mean he lost his entire family, and is probably looking for some revenge, right? What better way to do it then become a Tok'ra, right?"

"_Colonel_." The General warned with a scowl intended for the silver haired commander.

"You do not approve, Jack?" asked Jacob.

"Oh, I approve all right. As long as he has some choice in the matter, am I right?"

Jacobs eyes glowed as Selmak spoke. "Colonel. You know our ways. We would never force anyone. The Tok'ra only take willing hosts."

"Ya, sure, you betcha." O'Neill stared hard and obviously at Carter. His eyes averted back to her father with blatant meaning.

Hammond glared at the Colonel. "Thank you Jacob, for giving us your assurances in this matter. We wish you luck. If there's anything we can do to help let us know. Does anyone else have anything to add?"

"Just this, why has Fasithe not already received a Goa'uld? Surely, if Apophis already knows whom is in his possession he would have already implanted him, rather than extensively torture him?" Teal'c, who had thus remained silent on the matter, raised his eyebrow.

"It seems for now Apophis is content in torturing Fasithe. If he knows, then he's already got a plan, something that doesn't necessarily involve implantation."

"You mean something that may involve something worse than implantation?" asked Daniel. "Could he be actively searching for the Hok'tar again?"

"That is a possibility, Doctor Jackson." Jacob nodded. "But, we don't know for sure. We don't want to find out, either. That's why we will take every precaution in this matter, and let you know when we have results."

"Alright. Dismissed." As everyone stood, George stuck out his hand. Jacob grasped it in a familiar handshake. "Thank you Jacob. And Selmak. Always a pleasure." He then headed for his office. Jacob Carter turned to his daughter and wrapped her in a hug.

"I wish I could stay for a longer visit, Sammie. Selmak and I have to get back to the council to make preparations."

"I understand, Dad." She smiled and hugged him closer. He kissed the top of her head and let her go. She realized it was the same spot the General had kissed a few weeks prior. She shook off the thought before anyone could notice her discomfort. It was at that point that she made a mental decision; a decision that required a more immediate attention than she was able to presently give it. She smiled as handshakes were given all around, and Jacob finally departed for the Gateroom.

"Well that was interesting." Daniel had a smile plastered on his face.

"Indeed," intoned Teal'c dryly.

"Well, I've had enough. I think I hear ol' Doc Frasier calling me, anyway." Sam crinkled her nose at the Colonel's remark.

"Sure. See you, sir," she said to the back of his head. She distractedly watched him leave the briefing room, then made her excuses to the two remaining teammates as she suddenly ran down the stairs. She made it to the Gateroom just as he was about to ascend the ramp.

"Dad!"

He turned and caught her in his arms as she ran into his embrace. He chuckled warmly in her ear. "I love you Sammie."

"I love you too, Dad." Her eyes were not entirely dry when she whispered, "I finally made my decision."

"And it's the right one?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Lingerings Chapter 12

_Knock. Knock. _The soft tapping at her office door made Sam look up from her research. She didn't have to guess very hard to know who was on the other side of her door. She shut the lid on her laptop and walked over to open it.

"Hey," he said as she opened up. She beamed at him and her eyes sparkled. His breath caught in his throat. Her gaze turned quizzical before he realized that he forgot to breathe.

"Hey," she replied. "Would you like to come in?" He nodded and she stepped aside to give him access. She realized how dark the room was and how the small the space had grown with him in it. He cleared his throat as he leaned himself against the lab table trying to ease the pressure on his knee.

"I guess I should explain why I'm here."

"Sir?" Now she really was confused. He had always dropped by unannounced without any excuse before. Why start explaining himself now?

"I just thought I'd stop by and apologize for…" he cleared his throat again, "y'know, for getting out of line earlier in the briefing, Major."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I got a little heated when I found out that the Tok'ra want to implant Fasithe. It seems to me like it's a conditional rescue." He looked down at his bootlaces.

"Sir, you know that's not true. Dad would never…"

"I know," he cut her off. "Your father has always been more than okay in the past. It's just so _easy_ to promise things, and have things turn out just the opposite. They say that they would never put a snake in someone's head without consent, but we both know it doesn't always work that way." She blanched, but quickly recovered. She got his point. She understood his concern.

"So what are you saying, Sir? That you want to rescue Fasithe so that he doesn't feel obliged to accept the Tok'ra offer?" She paused and waited for his eyes to meet hers. "This wouldn't have anything to do with how valuable he is now that he is the last of his species, would it?"

"What? No! Major, you know I couldn't give a rat's ass what sort of Jedi mind tricks he can do. The only thing I care about is getting him out safely and making sure that he goes into _whatever_ with his eyes open."

She sighed and ran her hand through her short blonde hair. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry, sir." Her mouth twitched in a conspiring sort of way. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know, Major. I don't really think the General would be pleased to know we were plotting behind his back. I just wanted to clear the air. Y'know, get us back on the same page."

"Oh. So no grand scheme this time?"

"No. Not this time, Carter. Besides, what can _I_ do with a trashed knee? It will be weeks before it's good enough to even attempt anything. This time we are just gonna have to sit this one out." He furrowed his brows trying to figure out exactly what had gotten into his 21C. He swallowed under her direct and unwavering gaze. He didn't want to tell her that Area 51 was getting the body of the boy she rescued. "So…" his voice cracked like a twelve year old boy. He cleared his voice and started again. "So… what are you working on here?" He delicately picked up the doohickey emitting a faint glow next to Sam's closed laptop.

"Here, let me, sir. You're holding it upside down."

"Oh." He relinquished the piece to Sam. "So what does it do?" Her face lit up like a brilliant sky full of stars.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat and pushed a button. She vanished!

"Carter?" Jack's scarred eyebrow did a perfect Teal'c impression. He waved his hand in the space that she had previously occupied. "Major Carter?!"

"Stop that, sir! It tickles!" She giggled from thin air.

"Sorry," he said as she reappeared. "So where did you go? How did you do that?"

"Well, sir, basically it works similarly to the phase shifting technology. With this device I can walk through solid matter, but it goes one step further, rendering the wearer temporarily invisible, all with no side effects that I can find."

"Well that's handy. Does it only work on one person?"

"Ya' sure you betcha, sir." A mischievous smile played across her face. "Are you up for an experiment, Colonel?"

"Um?" Before he could protest, she grabbed his hand and pushed the button on the device. "Well, this is kinda' spur of the moment, Major." He placed his free hand on Carter's desk only to feel a slight tingling sensation. He looked down and noticed that his hand was inside the desk. He quickly withdrew his hand and shook it out, like he'd been burned by hot coals.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of my hand until I switch the device off. I'm not sure what will happen if we were to sever the connection between you and the device."

"So, now what do we do now, this is your experiment." He shifted his hand around hers to a more comfortable grasp.

"Well, we could take this baby out for a spin." She grinned up at him. "It will be awhile before anyone checks the cameras and sees that we've vanished."

"Are you sure that's wise and responsible and…"

"Carter-like?" she finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Nope." Jack was incredulous at her response. This was incredibly dangerous. And incredibly sexy. Could this mean? Did she? She squeezed his hand.

Just then, Daniel knocked and poked his head into her office. "Sam. I was wondering if…Sam? Jack?" He paused and looked around. "Huh, that was weird. I could have sworn I heard voices in here."

Jack shot a dimpled grin at Sam, who was trying not to laugh. Daniel took a look around and then left. Carter turned and looked right in Jack's eyes and they both exploded with laughter. If Jack would have been drinking anything, he would have sprayed it all over her.

Just then, the door flew open, causing them to cease their mirth immediately. Daniel popped back into the room, comically as if to surprise his friends. When he didn't see them in the room, again for the second time, he started checking in closets and under lab equipment.

"Sam? Jack? I know you're in here!" he called from under the lab table.

Sam bit her lip and scrunched up her face. The Colonel covered her mouth with his finger, fearing that she'd give them both away.

"What am I doing?" Daniel made a derisive noise and got off of his hands and knees. He gave the room one last once over and made his exodus, shaking his head and shutting the door behind him. Sam couldn't take it anymore. She began to giggle until her sides ached. She pushed another button, and a blue field enveloped them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Please be patient guys. I am quite unsure of where I am going with this. We might be coming in for a bumpy landing soon. There will either be a chapter 14, maybe more, or an epilogue. Wish me luck! Oh and sorry this one is so short. I'm kind of unhappy with it. It feels a little awkward to me towards the end of this chapter.**

Lingerings Chapter 13- _in which some angst may be replaced with assurances?_

"What was _that_, Carter?"

"What was what, sir?"

"Don't play _coy_ with me, Major. You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"What do you mean, Jack?" She gave him her most innocent face. He raised his eyebrows at her at the use of his given name, and narrowed his eyes, smile vanishing from his lips.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Major?" He almost dropped her hand, but then realized that he couldn't be sure whether or not he'd be a solid colonel if he did.

"There is nothing wrong with me, in fact everything is great. Better than great, the possibilities are endless! The blue field that you saw cover us is a sound dampener. This device is absolutely amazing! If only we had discovered it years ago! So many missed opportunities, so many bad things have happened over the years that could have been stopped, just because of this phase-cloak device! Just think about it, Jack! We could have defeated the Goa'uld and gotten on with our lives with, with, with…" she trailed off.

"Without so much personal sacrifice?" he finished for her. She nodded and looked away from him. Jack raised his free hand and tilted her chin, forcing her blue eyes to meet his chocolate ones. "Are you kidding, Major? These have been the best goddamn years of my life! I've never felt like I belonged anywhere else, ever. I wouldn't have changed any of it for the world!"_ Because I had you there, watching my six. You are the best thing about this whole damn ride, _he thought.

"I would." She stared deeply into his eyes as he caressed her cheek absently with his thumb.

"Obviously, you probably would have gone through with …your wedding."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I would never had met him, and I promise you that would have been a very good thing."

"Oh, sure…wait, _really?"_ he asked, giving her a quizzical look. She laughed softly. She thought she was being blatant, but maybe they'd been dancing this waltz for so long that neither of them knew how to begin.

"We don't have much time before somebody looks at the cameras and notices we're nowhere to be found."

"Wait just one stinking minute! You planned this!"

"Guilty. I just thought it would be nice to talk. To, sort of clear the air, and well, you know, sort of think ahead. If you catch my meaning."

"You said this thing has a noise dampener, right?" She nodded in reply. "So nobody can hear this conversation?" Again she nodded. "You mean…?"

"Yes! For the thousandth time yes! Now is the perfect opportunity to ask me anything! You can now ask me anything you've ever wanted to but never could. Ask me, Jack, and I may just give you the answer you've been waiting for." She bit her lip and waited for a response. He was so close she could smell his scent. His eyes widened in disbelief, and searched hers.

"Sam?" He couldn't believe his ears! "I'm going to retire, just as soon as I can, and, and…you and I will…I hope you like fishing..."

"Shut up and kiss me." His eyes widened in surprise as hers closed and her face drew near. This. Was. Really. Happening. She reached up and grabbed the back of his head and felt his short, silvery hair run through her fingers, her other hand never lost contact with his. Their lips came together in a more gratifying way than Jack could ever remember with anyone else. Samantha. His Sam. He could feel her in his mind, in his heart, in his soul. This was meant to be. He embraced her and the kiss intensified, their lips parted, their breaths came in short gasps. This was no ordinary chaste kiss. This was real; this was true; this was perfection. This was all-consuming and much more than desire. Better yet, they would both remember it the following day!

And yet it was still very, very dangerous. As close as he was holding her, he had to let her go once more; someone would notice if he didn't.

"Jack," she breathed, coming up for air. "Jack, we need to stop for now. Now that we are on the same page, we can talk more about what this means later."

"I know." He rested his forehead against hers and waited for his breathing to become more even. "To be continued."

"Yes, _sir_." With that one word their masks were back in place, they stepped away from one another, and the device was switched off. Their hands lingered a second more and then dropped back to their sides.

"So, Carter," he eyed her as he crossed his arms and leaned back against her desk. "When do you think that thing will be field ready?"

"Not for a while, sir." She winked at him.

"How unfortunate," he smiled in return. "Lemme borrow your pen, Major." She complied and he bent over her desk and wrote something on the corner of her folder. He straightened and handed back her pen. He then raised his eyebrows, picked up his cane, and sort of half sauntered, half hobbled out of her office. He began whistling Chopin about halfway down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Lingerings Chapter 14

"_Park. 20:00."_

She re-read the Colonel's scrawl on the edge of her manila file folder. How many times had she run her fingers over the smudged ink? She had taken that folder with her everywhere for the rest of the day, every meeting and _every_ time she left her lab. Her mind had been thus occupied for most of the remainder of the day. It was a wonder she had gotten anything done. She _had_ to keep her mask of professionalism firmly in place. It wasn't until she was half-way home that full realization hit her about what had actually taken place.

**19:45 the park**

The laughter of playing children echoed in the darkness, though they had all long since been called home for their evening meals. There was something haunting, yet familiar about the park at night. She sat on the swings nervously drawing lines in the sand with the toe of her shoe. She had walked over to the park by her house about a quarter to eight, too anxious to wait any longer. She had started this, but now she was having…_thoughts_. Not exactly second thoughts, per say, but more along the lines of what could they actually do? She still had this nagging dread about conforming to a romantic relationship with her commanding officer.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He spoke as he sat down on the swing next to hers.

"Hi, Jack." She purposely used his first name. It still felt alien on her tongue.

"You look…thoughtful." He paused for what seemed like a long time, and lowered his gaze toward the ground. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No. Yes. Well, not exactly…" she trailed off. She raised her head and looked at his profile.

#####

He felt his stomach drop at her words. He could feel her looking at him, but couldn't bring himself to look into her pools of blue. It was his turn to draw lines in the sand.

"Explain," he stated a little more gruffly than he intended.

"You remember all the different realities that we've met through the quantum mirror?"

"Yes." He had met a few different Samantha Carters. He had no idea what that had to do with…_oh_…well, duh! "You think I'm going to die if we, um, y'know." _Get married_, he mentally finished.

"Well, not specifically, no." Out of is peripheral, he could see her begin to fidget with the ends of her sleeves.

"If not that, then what?" He idly followed suit and began to play with one of the buttons on his flannel shirt. It was beginning to get chilly out. He could hear the breeze rustle in through the leaves on the trees. Soon they would begin to fall.

"Don't you think it's a little bit odd that in every reality that we moved forward with a romantic relationship, the earth was destroyed and our mission failed?"

"And I died."

"Yes. That too."

"That doesn't mean that will happen." He could sense her starting to shiver. He unbuttoned his flannel and took it off. He then handed it to her through the chains of the swings. Her fingers touched his. He lifted his eyes and finally looked at her. She was crying.

"But that doesn't mean that it won't. I can't let how I…feel… for you, obstruct the fate of the world. Jack… I…" He reached over and cupped her cheek. He felt her lean into his hand. She reached up and placed her hand over his.

"Sam, I won't let that happen. I have l-l-love…love, loved you since the day we met." He paused. "You are the only woman that has ever challenged me to an arm wrestling match. You are the only woman who can, and will save this planet from...whatever's out there. But you have to make this choice. I thought you made it today."

She buried her face in her hands and slumped over sobbing. _"__Integrity first, service before self, and excellence in all we do." _She quoted from the Air Force's code of fraternization regulations.

"I wish you would have thought of that before your little _experiment _today, Major." He tried to remain calm, but he practically spat out the words that came sourly from his mouth. None of this was going according to his plan.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Yeah, me too." He got up from the swing. He sorely needed his cane, but he wouldn't dare let her see. He turned and stalked off into the darkness.

######

She stayed there cradling his flannel shirt as he left. She thought about calling out to him. "Wait, don't go." But the words stuck in her throat bitterly.

"Dammit!" she said low and vehemently. She got up and began the slow trudge back to her house.


	15. Chapter 15

Lingerings Chapter 15

Teal'c could sense a shift in the relationship of his team. O'Neill had spent a considerable amount of time in the gymnasium as his use of the cane had become less and less. Every day for the past two weeks, he found the Colonel in the mood for sparring and had thusly accommodated him. He knew there was something that O'Neill needed to work through, but as an honorable warrior, could not bring himself to interfere unless asked.

However, he could only endure so much. The last few interactions he had witnessed had been considerably strained, and he wondered how much longer until General Hammond addressed the situation. On a good day, the Colonel was rude and abrupt, but he seemed to be getting worse. At first, he thought it was due to the recent physical injury sustained on Creshua, but then he noticed the tension thickening whenever Major Carter was in the same room.

#####

Daniel had noticed it too. Earlier that day, Teal'c had met the scientist for breakfast in the commissary:

"I don't suppose you have noticed any behavioral…changes in any particular SGC personnel?"

"Indeed," Teal'c replied the affirmative.

"Something has happened."

"It appears so."

"What do you think is going on?"

Teal'c paused for consideration before speaking. "I am of the opinion that it may be none of our concern, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel looked down at his coffee. "Are you sure?"

"No."

Daniel blinked and slid his glasses back up his nose. "Great. So, we've established that there is a problem, now what do we do?"

Before Teal'c could reply, Major Carter had joined them stopping the treacherous conversation in its tracks.

#####

Now as Teal'c stood watching the Colonel wage war on a punching bag, he could feel his worry beginning to knot his stomach. He could see that O'Neill was winded, but he was relentless with his violence.

"O'Neill."

#####

Jack made one last right hook and the bag broke. As the sand began to pour out, as if blood were seeping from a wound, he turned to see the Jaffa standing over to his left, hands behind his back, as if he were in parade rest.

"What?" he growled.

Teal'c's eyebrow rose and his head cocked to one side. The Colonel sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes and tipped his head back and stretched his neck muscles.

"Can I help you? I'm a little busy here, Teal'c."

"Indeed you are not."

"Yeah, okay. You got me there. Now what do you want?"

"I wish you to accompany me to Chulak. Master Bray'tac requests it."

"Does he now? What did he say?"

"He stated that he has some information he wishes to impart and asked for your prescence in the matter."

"Alright. I'll clear it with the General."

"I already have."

"Oh."

"Make your preparations. We leave tomorrow afternoon." With that the Jaffa inclined his head in a slight bow and left.

"Well, damn." Maybe a little incognito off world adventure would be just what he needed.

######

"C'mon, Sam. You could use a break."

"Daniel, I have all this work to do! I'm way behind on the paper work for this phase–shift device. The guys from Area 51 are coming in two days to pick it up."

"Sam, please. It would just be for a couple of hours and Master Bray'tac really needs you to be there to take a look at the device. He asked for you."

"Fine," she relented, "but only for two hours. I can't spare any more time than that."

"Yes!" He raised his fists triumphantly.

"Now get out of here! I have to get back to work."

#####

"Is everything set up for the _Evlilik_ Ceremony?" Daniel whispered under his breath.

Teal'c inclined his head and leaned upon his staff weapon as the 'Gate swooshed out and back into itself.

The surprise in the face of the two military officers was evident when they saw each other dressed in the traditional robes belonging to the people of Chulak. The Major just stood awkwardly, while the Colonel did his best to act indifferent. In order to get General Hammond to agree to this excursion, Daniel had expressed his belief that SG-1 needed to get out and stretch their legs. The General had been very close to calling a formal meeting to address inter-personal relations, but the message from Teal'c's one-time master came just in time for the scientist and the Jaffa to persuade him otherwise. This wasn't an actual mission, but an informal reconnaissance.

#####

"Alright kids, let's get this over with," stated O'Neill dryly as he led the way up the ramp. He noted, that after all his bull shit, Carter still had his six, as she came up behind him. The other two followed side-by-side, almost if they were conversing quietly. _'What are they up to?'_ he wondered silently.


	16. Chapter 16

Lingerings Chapter 16

**a/n Thank you so much for all the follows and the reviews! The Stargate Community is a wondrous thing to behold! Sorry I left y'all with no updates this weekend!**

*****btw, Teal'c quote was taken from this website: content/pages/the-uniform-code-of-military-justice -ucmj**

As the cloaked team came through the 'gate to Chulak, Master Bray'tac was there to meet them. He and Teal'c formally bowed, and then he nodded greetings to the rest of SG-1.

"I trust your journey was a safe one, my friends?" They murmured their assurances of the affirmative. He noted the unusually demure countenance of the team, but thought nothing of it, mentally chalking it up to the unusual circumstances surrounding their visit to his home world. He would have gone through the normal channels to bring his information to the Teal'c and the SGC, but then again… he looked around, eyes darting with suspicion at every passerby. "Come with me. Quickly."

Teal'c fell into step next to his mentor while the rest of his team followed behind. He whispered to his master in the native tongue of their people. _"Have you made the necessary arrangements?"_

"_Indeed, my old friend. Such a curious request you have asked me for. I understand Dr. Jackson wished for covertness in these affairs, but why not let Tau'ri handle the affairs of the Tau'ri? Why is there a need to follow in the ways of the Jaffa? They could not mean to break from their own traditions, certainly not!?" _He replied following suit.

"_The Tau'ri lack the advancement that we have. They deem rituals between their leaders as inappropriate."_

"_Teal'c, you understand that you are asking me to perform a ceremony for your friends that would be an abomination in the eyes of their superiors. I cannot do this in good faith. Such conduct is not honorable and might lead to severance of our established relationship between the free Jaffa and their world. "_

"_They have, within their Uniform Code of Military Justice a provision for such. _'Each branch has its own policies governing fraternization. In the Air Force and Army regulations, fraternization only applies to officer-enlisted relationships.' _Neither of them are enlisted personnel. There is a Tau'ri word for this. I believe it is _'loophole'_." _As there was no Jaffa word for loophole, it came out in Earth English.

Bray'tac eyes widened as he looked at his apprentice, but said nothing in return as they made their way through the throng of pedestrians coming from, and going into the city. After a brisk ten minute walk, they finally made it to their destination, a medium sized brick and mortar building.

"Please be quiet and reverent in this place. Even though it is designed by false gods, it is a sacred place to our people." Bray'tac asked the visitors. Teal'c nodded in agreement. Then, the five cohorts entered.

##########

Upon entering the facility, there were sconces upon the walls and thin, brightly colored and delicately adorned veils. There were pillows upon the floor where a few priestesses lounged.

Daniel did not think his two friends suspected any ulterior motives to their presence here. It wasn't exactly a lie. Bray'tac did have some information and there was a piece of technology that he discovered that he felt would be of interest to his Tau'ri friends; he just hadn't asked for Jack and Sam by name, per say. That had been all his and Teal'c's doing.

The sound of tinkling bells and unidentifiable stringed instruments could be heard. Chanting was audible from a room further behind the veils. There was incense burning through unusually adorned golden balls hanging from the ceiling. Daniel wished he could study all of the living history around him, but found himself pushing that idea out of his head for now. He had to focus on the task at hand. Bray'tac moved further beyond the veils and the chanting stopped.

"Come forward, my friends."

###########

Jack knew something was up. He could feel it in his bones. The chanting began again as SG-1 moved toward the veiled room. They halted, side by side, in front of what looked like a baptismal fount. Bray'tac came out of the shadows. The chanting became louder, as he moved aside to reveal an auburn haired priestess following him. Her eyes were as light blue as ice. She was blind.

He eyed Carter to see if she was using her psychic, 'I know what you're thinking' power. She must have had it turned off, as she was oblivious to his subtle way of trying to get her attention. She was transfixed in her position next to him and was staring at the liquid in the fount, seemingly deep in thought. He tried Teal'c who was to his left, but he had his eyes closed as if he was in a kel'noreem state. He couldn't get a lock on Daniel either. Damn. He let out his breath in agitation, but winced when it came out too loud and echoed off the stone floors.

The priestess came to stand behind the fount. She then dipped the chalice into the liquid and held out the cup to Carter. She turned to look at him then shrugged. She turned and accepted the cup. She glanced at Daniel, who waved her on and mouthed "Go ahead." She took a sip and replaced the cup into the priestess' awaiting hand.

She then handed the chalice to Jack. He sniffed the contents. It smelled similar to spiced wine. He took a sip and placed the beverage back into the awaiting hand. She placed the cup down. She ceased her chanting and cocked her head as in expectance. Wait…why was the liquid not offered to Daniel and Teal'c?

#######

The chanting started up again. Sam's spider senses were tingling. This all was beginning to feel extremely familiar to her. She had seen flashes of a ceremony similar to this in her mind after the passing of Jolinar. In her mind, she had seen a scene similar to this, only instead of standing next to the Colonel, she had been standing next to Martouf. At the time she had assumed they were memories from Jolinar and Martouf's wedding.

Wedding. Holy Shit! Realization hit her like a lead pipe to the head. _DO'H!_

"What is all this?" she heard him whisper to her. She felt herself freaking out, but she could only shudder in response. Then the room went black.


	17. Chapter 17

Lingerings Chapter 17

Jack caught Carter before she could hit the floor. He watched her shudder and her eyes got all huge and bulgy then fluttered into the back of her head. It was scary. His heart hammered in his chest as he adjusted her slight weight in his arms. He then slowly began to lower the two of them to the floor. In the back of his mind he could hear Daniel wigging out about something. He could hear the blood beating behind his ears giving everything an odd disconnected sound. He focused solely on her face.

"Carter!" He yelled. It sounded so far away. "Carter!" He called again. He began lightly slapping her cheeks with his hand trying to rouse her. Her eyes popped open and began to look around the room. Struggle. She then bolted upright into a sitting position and practically leapt out of his arms.

She's okay. His breath came back and the pounding in his ears faded. He stood up.

"What happened, Major?"

She blinked at him hard, and then Daniel wrapped her in a giant bear hug. "Are you okay, Sam?"

Jack could hear her mumble something about her knees locking up and that she was fine. Her eyes were staring into his. His tongue darted out quickly to moisten his lips. Teal'c stepped in and pried Daniel off of her.

"Would it not be wise, Daniel Jackson, to give Major Carter some room to breathe?"

######

The team made it to the place outside the city that Bray'tac had hidden the piece of technology. It was not far from the 'gate. While SG-1 stood by idly, so not to arouse suspicion, the aging warrior knelt down. He lifted up a large stone and uncovered a medium sized leather pouch. He replaced the stone and stood up.

"Alright. This is it."

Major Carter turned to watch as Bray'tac unwrapped the piece. She gasped.

Jack whirled around.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, getting all excited. Jack couldn't see through the younger man's head. He nudged him partly out of the way and then stopped dead. The SGC emblem was prominent on the piece of twisted metal.

"It's part of the M.A.L.P., sir."

"Oh, fer cryin' out loud!"

"I thought you might want it back," said Bray'tac.

"Indeed."

"Tell us how you acquired a piece of our equipment." Jack finally spoke up.

"It was brought to me by one of my supporters aboard Apophis's mothership. He told me that your device was used as target practice. The Jaffa still loyal to Apophis made sport out of the machine seeing as they have no use for your inferior technology."

"Niiiice." Jack intoned sarcastically. He noticed how silently Carter was taking this. "So this is it?"

"Not exactly, O'Neill. I also have a message from the Tok'ra."

"Oi." Bray'tac raised his eye brows in surprise at the Colonel.

"What Jack means is,-" stammered Daniel.

"What I said is 'go on.' Let us have it." Jack interrupted.

Bray'tac eyed them both, then raised his eyebrow at Teal'c. "The Tok'ra were not successful in their mission."

"Saw that one coming."

"What about my dad? Is he okay?" Major Carter piped up eagerly seeking any intelligence regarding the wellbeing of Jacob Carter.

"He was not directly involved." She sighed in relief, shoulders sagging. "However, they lost their operative aboard Apophis' ship."

"And Fasithe?" queried Daniel. "He was brought on board with our device?"

"As far as my source knows he is still aboard. I have the coordinates to where they are headed next, if you still seek to rescue this…Fasithe."

**a/n Sorry this one is so short. I'll try to write more tomorrow. I just wanted everyone to know that Sam is okay. The more you review, the faster my fingers fly over the keyboard. Thanks for hanging with me. I promise I'll figure out what the heck I'm doing and get this story back on track. Bear with me. Undomesticated equines couldn't stop me.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lingerings Chapter 18

Later the same evening Sam stood in her office staring at the phase-shift device. She had finished all of her preliminary reports, but could not bring herself to send them off…yet. Her head was an ocean of turbulent waves trying to make sense of everything that had transpired on Chulak, not to mention the incident at the park by her house. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to him. She needed to make him aware that he now had a…wife. Or maybe, it would be easier if he didn't know. She had also been thinking about asking the General for a reassignment. The way she saw it, she had three options. Only two of them involved her Colonel.

A) She could tell him, and they could figure out a way to get it annulled. She wasn't quite sure how that would work, seeing as off world and inter-species marriages were now being treated as legally binding as marriages between people from differing countries. This also meant they would both be dishonorably discharged if anyone ever found out.

B) She could pretend that it never happened, not tell the Colonel, and carry on as best she could. She also didn't know how that would work, seeing as Teal'c, Bray'tac, and Daniel were all witnesses to her nuptials. He would find out at some point. This also brought up another fucked up point! How could they do that to her? How could Teal'c just stand there as if nothing was happening? She was pretty damn sure Daniel was in on it too. There's no way that he, with all his in depth knowledge of her feelings toward her CO, and of the rituals of other civilizations, didn't know what was going on. She became enraged all over again. Neither one of them had said anything to her about any of it!

Then there was Plan C. She didn't want to think about Plan C. There was no possible way that he would agree to that. No way. She sighed wearily and then absently rubbed her bottom lip. She had chewed a hole along the inside of her lip again.

"I really need to be more careful," she said aloud.

"Be more careful about what, Carter?"

She physically jumped. It felt as if lightning had just struck her.

########

He winced as he watched her jump. He hadn't meant to startle her. He had been watching her from the door way. She had been lost in thought but then she spoke aloud, and he couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. Truthfully, he had come to office to check on her and to see if she had made any head way on the phase-shift thingie.

"Colonel, I-I didn't see you there."

He felt his eyebrows rise on his fore head. They needed to talk…about _stuff. _He could see it all over her face. He felt his mouth tighten as he watched how she carefully kept her eyes averted from him and turn away from him. She began to shuffle her lab equipment around. She moved to her desk and closed a manila folder.

"So, uh, how are…things?" The last word almost came out like a growl. She stopped what she was doing and paused. This was the first time they had spoken, alone, since that night. He felt like everything was wrong. He felt sorry for himself in such a way that he hadn't felt since her near miss with that damn cop.

"Fine. I'm fine. Everything's…fine. Sir."

"Yeah. Okay." He blew out a heavy sigh and turned to go. This had definitely been a mistake.

"Wait. Don't go." Her voice was barely a whisper. He paused with his hand on the door handle. "We need to talk."

"Go on. Talk." He spoke as he turned to face her; his back settled against the door.

"I think I figured out how to use the phase-shift device. Can you help me test it, sir?" Her hand trembled as it reached for the piece of technology.

"Um, sure Carter." She picked it up and then twisted off the bottom. She handed the smaller piece to him. He accepted it; she then pushed a button. He felt the piece vibrate in his hand, almost like a cell phone. She pressed another button and he realized as the blue sound dampening field enveloped them, that they were now cloaked. "So I guess you don't have to um, be touching…?"

"Yes. No." She nodded.

"Very well then, Major." She looked like she had something else to say, but then decided against it. The blue field dissipated. He felt the fragment in his hand vibrate again and guessed that she had turned it off. He handed the piece back to her.

"I think, if General Hammond agrees, that we might be able to use it to rescue Fasithe."

"Oh?"

"Yes, sir."

"How?"

"If we can get one person, carrying the device, onto the planet, they could sneak on board Apophis' ship, find Fasithe, give him the other piece, and sneak off before anyone found out."

"Major…"

"Do you have any other ideas, Colonel?"

"As a matter of fact," he paused, "not really."

She looked at him with knitted eyebrows, and then began to laugh. Damn. He couldn't help but to grin lopsidedly at her. Maybe they'd be okay after all.

#######

George stopped in the doorway and looked at the younger man waiting for him in his office.

"Can I help you, Colonel?"

"General! Good to see you!"

"Likewise. Now, tell me, what do you require of me?"

"Well, sir, Carter has hatched a plan of sorts to get this friend of Daniel's back from Apophis."

George shut the door behind him and then crossed the tiny room to his desk, then planted himself in his chair. He was getting tired of this.

"Go on, son."

As Jack explained everything, Hammond analyzed. Every word, every twitch, and there was definitely something else. Something that was not being said. He was nothing, if not patient, so he waited.

"I am confident, that I can do it, sir."

_Now. _"Is Major Carter aware that you plan on taking on this mission alone? It is her plan, and she is the expert on this phase-shift device, after all."

The younger man paused. Hammond steadied his gaze at the Colonel, judging his reaction.

"I'm sure she, and the rest of the team, would feel better about it, if we all could go, but there is only the one device, and, I'm sure you'll agree with me on this, her brain is worth more than my hide is, if something where to go wrong.

"I see." _Clearly, _he added mentally. "I will take this under consideration. You'll have your answer as soon as I have a chance to speak with the President." He looked pointedly at Jack. "If you'll excuse me."

#####

Jack took his cue and left. As he shut Hammond's office door, he spied Carter in the hallway. She looked like she was trying to decide whether to come inside the briefing room, or to walk away.

"Major."

"Colonel." She gulped. She had a manila folder tucked under her arm. She must have made up her mind because strode past him, and placed the folder in the inbox hanging on the outside of Hammond's door. She then turned to walk past him. As she passed by him the second time, something fell to the floor. She must not have noticed because she kept going, and retreated once again out of the door and down the hallway. He bent to pick it up, and noticed it was a folded piece of paper with his name on it. He opened it up and read.

"_Same place. Same time."_

"Wonderful." He said grimly as he folded the note and placed it in his standard issue pocket. Curiosity got the better of him. He casually looked over his shoulder and walked over to the General's closed door. He took the manila envelope out of the inbox and then turned and high tailed it back to his office.


	19. Chapter 19

Lingerings Chapter 19

This time, it was him waiting for her. He sat on the swing, and because he had nothing better to do, he leaned back and kicked off. The chains squeaked as he began his pendulum like movements. Back and forth, to and fro, the crisp air chilled his face and numbed his hands as he swung. He almost didn't hear her approach. He saw her standing in front of him, watching him. He launched himself out of the swing like a little kid, and landed right in front of her. She winced.

"You're going to mess up your knee again, sir."

"Eh, I'll be alright."

"Uh huh."

"So. Yeah. What's up?"

"Let's skip all the awkward small talk."

"Okay. Me first. Why did you submit a transfer request, Carter?"

She looked up, startled.

"Well?"

She sighed. Closed her eyes, steadied herself, and then looked his square in the eye. He was angry. "Because we're married, Colonel."

"WHAT?!" he roared.

"That ceremony on Chulak? The wine? The chanting? I remember, from my memories of Jolinar. That was a wedding, and we were the bride and groom."

"No. There's no way…wait. What?!" He paled. Could it be? "I'm gonna kill them both. With my bare hands."

"Only if I can help, sir."

"But how? They would never! Would they? How? What?!"

He was taking this worse than she thought. Well, in all honesty, she didn't know how he would react. "I told Daniel that I had inappropriate feelings for you."

"What?!"

"Can you say something other than 'what', sir?"

"Okay, why'd ya do that for? We could lose our jobs, Carter."

"I know. It was right after I got back from being stranded on the Prometheus. He was drunk, so I didn't think he would remember. And it's not like I went into a whole lot of detail."

"Carter…"

"I don't know what to do, Colonel. We have to figure out a way to get this mess straightened out."

"Well it's hard to keep a secret when three other people know about it, that's for damn sure."

"I know," she whispered.

"So you put in for a transfer." He rubbed the back of his neck absently.

"I think it's for the best. That way, if it ever does come to light…" She trailed off.

"If it does, I'll take the fall for it, Sam. You don't need to transfer."

"You don't have to do that."

"Yeah, I do. You're smart. They need you. Hell, I was retired. I can do it again."

"Jack…"

"I've been meaning to get back to the lake to do more fishing anyway." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So what do we do about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Nothing we can do except ruin their little scheme by pretending we don't know."

"Oh."

"Did you have a better idea?"

"Well, maybe we could somehow get them to take us back to Chulak and annul the ceremony." He looked at her hard. "Or, this could be…y'know…fate."

"Fate? What are you saying?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No. I really don't. It's silly."

"Say it, Samantha." She looked deeply into his eyes and felt herself being pulled under the waves in his chocolate pools.

"Maybe it means we should try."

"Try what?" Realization dawned on him only after the tears began to threaten to spill down her alabaster cheeks.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Sam…" He choked. "C'mere." She complied and felt herself pulled into his embrace. She was shivering.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Jack."

"No, I'm sorry. I have been a complete ass."

"Please. Don't say that."

"It's true. Tell me right now that you still feel the same way about me as you did when you told Daniel."

"I do."

He bent and kissed her soundly on the lips. She tightened her hold around his neck and deepened the kiss, opening her mouth to allow him entrance. He groaned softly as her tongue began to dance with his. His fingers found the nape of her neck and moved slowly upward until they found her hair, then tangled themselves amongst her golden locks. His other hand caressed her back. She broke off the kiss.

"Jack…" she said huskily. "I need…"

He covered her mouth again, with his, and completely cut off what she was trying to say. He removed his mouth and tilted her head allowing himself access to her neck and immediately set to work.

"Jack…" she gasped. "We can't…not here…"

He immediately released her and stepped back, struggling to get a hold of his faculties. "Sam… I need you. I want you. I want… to be your _husband._ I love you."

"And I want to be your wife, but we have to do this the right way."

"You're right. As usual."

She stepped closer and softly kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Jack." She turned and walked into the crisp autumn night. He watched her go and kicked at the leaves on the ground.

"Fer cryin' out loud," he mumbled.


	20. Chapter 20

Lingerings Chapter 20

Teal'c stood, geared up and ready to depart, in the Gateroom. He had his staff weapon, his Zat, and a small armament of knives strapped around various parts of his body. He also kept a backup supply of the Tritonium his body so badly needed now that he was without his symbiote.

"Are you sure you don't need me to go over the schematics of the device one more time?"

"I am indeed well versed in the workings of this device, Major Carter. I do not require further instruction." He inclined his head toward her as she pressed her lips firmly together. He could tell she was fighting back the urge to say more.

Daniel Jackson was next. "This is a good thing you're doing here, Teal'c."

"Indeed." He raised an eloquent brow.

"We don't know what Apophis has planned for Fasithe, but I'd be willing to bet, well anything really, it has something to do with a harsesis."

"Or something quite worse, Dr. Jackson, if the legends are true."

Well, yes. There's that," Daniel mumbled.

Last but not least, came O'Neill.

"You sure about this one, T? I mean, if you get caught, y'know…" he paused and rocked back on his heels. "You don't have to do this."

"I am quite certain, O'Neill. I shall return before you know I have departed." Jack stuck out his hand. Teal'c paused and cocked his head to one side; he then took the hand of his friend and shook it.

"I am ready, General Hammond. Please dial the address."

############

Hour one, the trio sat in Daniel's office. It was crowded, papers were everywhere, and Jack could swear that weird looking statue was giving him the evil eye.

"So… you guys feeling any different?"

Sam glanced at her CO, who was looking at the younger man through knitted brows.

"What do you mean, Daniel?"

"Oh, well, you know."

"No. I don't know, Daniel. I wouldn't have asked if I knew."

"Sam?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"A little help, please?"

"Help you with what?"

"Never mind."

"Hey, you started it." Jack lightly pushed his arm. "So what are you talking about?"

Daniel sighed, pushed his glasses back up his nose and sent Sam a look that said he was plainly in discomfort; which she completely ignored. "I only meant that things between us seem to be smoother with less interpersonal friction, Jack."

"Oh." Yep, that statue was definitely giving him the hairy eyeball. He shifted on his stool uncomfortably.

"Would anyone care to get some coffee? Cake? Tea?" Daniel and Jack both turned and studied her at the same time. "What?"

#########

Everything was seemed to be going according to plan. Teal'c had come through the 'gate on the planet infested with what used to be his fellow warriors. They all stood ready and armed to the teeth with weapons pointed at the 'gate, waiting for the intruder to come through. Little did they know, he already had. He walked right through the thick of them and kept right on going. He boarded a supply ship and waited.

He did not have to wait long. As his luck would have it, the pilot came aboard with the last of the supplies and after properly stowing them, started the ship. He and his invisible passenger landed with no problem, in the loading bay of the mothership.

From there, Teal'c navigated with no problem to the cell in which Fasithe was being held. Initial reconnaissance showed only two Jaffa guarding the alien. Teal'c came to a stop and took shelter behind an alcove. He turned Major Carter's device off and readied his zat'nik'tel. Both guards never knew what hit them. He set to work relieving them of their weapons. He then opened up the cell and stepped inside. The bedraggled man looked up at him.

"Who are you?" he asked noting Teal'c's appearance.

"I am a friend of Daniel Jackson's. I'm from the SGC. I am here to take you back with me."

"In that case, help me up."

##############

Sam poked at her blue Jell-o and eyed the Colonel sitting across from her. "I almost thought he was going to confess to…y'know."

"No, he's a sneaky bastard. He probably is so happy with himself for pulling it off that…"

"Shh. Here he comes."

"I swear the coffee here keeps getting worse and worse." Daniel plopped down next to Sam.

"No, Daniel. It just depends on whose turn it is to make it."

He shrugged at Jack's remark. He began to blow on his coffee to cool it down. "The General should just hire someone to do nothing but make an excellent cup of coffee."

"That would be a waste of tax dollars," said Sam.

"How could good coffee ever be a waste?"

"Same way all of us wasting our time on Chulak could be considered a waste," Jack intervened. "With the intel Bray'tac gave us, one of us would have been sufficient, but no, three of us were taken away from our…"

"Paper work?" Sam offered.

"Thank you, Major. Paper work."

"Jack, you don't mean that!" Daniel was ouraged. Good. That meant it was more likely he'd give something away.

"Why not? We all know I'm not the best at keeping up with mine, and poor Carter here is always buried under doohickeys and thingamajigs."

Sam laughed. "Yes, it's true. I should have stayed behind. That foray put me behind schedule by almost 2 hours, not accounting for the time spent gearing up, gearing down, and getting checked out by Dr. Fraiser, and debriefed with the General."

"So neither of you feel any different?"

"Like what, Daniel? Why do you keep asking us that?" Jack was almost beside himself with amusement at her innocent remark.

"Oh, forget it!" Daniel stood up in a huff and walked off, mug in hand toward the commissary exit. When he was finally out of earshot, the pair grinned at each other.

"Ya know what?"

"What's that, sir?"

"He's right. This coffee is horrible!"


	21. Chapter 21

Lingerings Chapter 21

Teal'c and Fasithe worked together quickly to pull the guards into the cell. Afterward, the guards were locked in, and their weapons were left to lean against an opposing wall.

"Now that I am free, how do we escape, friend of Dan'eel?" asked Fasithe.

"I have in my possession a device that will conceal our movements and sounds from all others that would hinder our escape." Teal'c pulled the phase-shift device out of its make-shift holster on his hip. He unscrewed the bottom portion and handed it to the other man. "Place this safely on your person and stay within 25 paces." Teal'c turned on the device and pressed the button for the sound dampener.

"Now we make our exit?" asked Fasithe in amazement.

"Indeed."

#######

"Do we have a plan, Carter?"

"Huh? What plan, Sir?"

"For the, um, contingency of the matter, ahem…y'know." He wished that they had come up with a code.

"Ah! Yes! Sorry, sir." Her eyes were wide and bright, and showed a hint of nervous anxiety. "We wait for Teal'c to get back."

"Oh." He paused. "That's it?"

"Yes. There's nothing we can do, at least nothing that will end with satisfactory means, until Teal'c gets back." She averted her eyes from his.

He said nothing in reply, but looked at her thoughtfully as he chewed the last bite of his cake. The silence between them felt heavy, and pregnant with possibilities. The sound his fork made as it clattered against his plate seemed loud and tinny to him. He had allowed himself _very_ limited contact with her since the night she told him about the ceremony. He sensed her uneasiness in the matter, both of them knew what was at stake here, much more than ever before. He grabbed her empty Jell-o dish and picked up his own plate, stood, then made his way to the dishwasher's window. While he was thusly occupied, Sam made her exit and left him in the commissary without so much as a good-bye.

######

Fasithe was breathing heavy. Teal'c knew the man was in no shape to put much exertion into their escape. They had not made it as far as Teal'c had hoped they would. There could not possibly be much time left before the guards awoke and sounded the alarm.

"I am sorry that I am not able to…" Fasithe trailed off and almost collapsed. Teal'c caught the man whose strength has been stolen by Apophis. He threw the man's arm around his broad shoulders and half dragged him down the corridor. Timing was going to be tight, _very_ tight. With any luck, they might make it in time for the last cargo vessel to depart from the mother-ship. If they could not make it, things would get much worse. They might have to stay aboard longer than anticipated before he could figure out a way to 'gate back to the Taur'i home-world. Fasithe needed medical attention, and very soon.

Teal'c took one look at Fasithe's slackened face, and then made up his mind. He tossed the man quickly over his back and took off. He hoped the jostling this man was receiving from his gait would be worth the time he hoped to save.

######

Daniel had been trying to focus on his notes on the harcesis child. He felt too agitated to give them any attention. He dropped his glasses on the notepad in front of him and rubbed his eyes. He was worried about Teal'c. He was worried that he wouldn't succeed in rescuing Fasithe. He was worried that Apophis would…what would Apophis do? What is the missing piece? What was the evil that could be worse than a harcesis? He wished he could ask the Tok'ra, but they had been MIA since their failed rescue attempt.

"There's got to be something I'm missing," he said aloud. He picked up the sculpture on his desk. He placed his glasses back on his nose and studied the object. "You really do have a sour expression on your face."

He placed the statue back down as his thoughts turned to Sam and Jack. Did the ceremony work? Or were things naturally taking their course? Jack seemed to be less hostile the past few days. Maybe he and Sam had talked through whatever their issue was? He mentally disagreed with himself. Who was he kidding? The Jack O'Neill he knew wasn't about to discuss personal issues with anyone. Things had seemed a little less dissipated because their friend was risking his life without his team. That's it. No resolution. No cohesion. They were "getting along" so well now, because there was a common goal and a common worry. There was nothing that could be done except wait.

#######

All of Teal'c's hopes came to naught. Breathing heavily, he watched the last cargo ship leave the launch bay doors and with it took their means of escape. By now the guards were awake, and he had no idea how long his cloaking device would stay active before it shut itself off or malfunctioned. Major Carter had stressed that the device was still in research stages and had not been as thoroughly tested as to know the maximum length of time it could be used. He needed to find a hiding spot. He needed to get them both back to the SGC. How long until serpent guards began combing the ship?

He looked around the launch bay, his gaze sweeping over the attack vessels suspended from the ceiling. He adjusted the man on his shoulders. He could easily take one, and leave the ship that way, but where would he possibly be able to fly to? They would be shot down quickly, and if they survived that, then the forces on Apophis' occupied supply planet would see to it that they would not make it to the Stargate. But if they could make it to a ring device before the ship left orbit, he could ring them both down to the planet before anyone was the wiser and possibly make it to the 'gate undetected. Resolved in his new course of action, he shifted his burden one last time before leaving the launch bay.

######

There was a knock on his office door.

"Come in," Daniel said without looking up. The door opened and Sam stepped inside, and shut the door behind her.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Uh, sure," he replied and motioned for her to sit. She perched in the offered chair. She really did have a delicate looking bone structure, very much like a bird he thought, then brush the thought aside, as he recalled countless times where she had kicked major ass. Judging by the expression on her face, she looked like she preferred to be doing just that! "What's up?"

"I need you to tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Daniel. You know what."

"Could you be a little more specific, Sam?"

"I need you to tell me why you forced me, and the Colonel, into a Jaffa marriage ceremony."


	22. Chapter 22

Lingerings Chapter 22

"What?!"

"Don't you dare, Daniel. You deliberately used information, _private information_, given to you in confidence, against me. Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No! No, Sam! You don't understand!"

"Understand _what_, Daniel?" Her voice was as cold and deadly as ice. Her eyes looked like glaciers as they narrowed. The tips of the icebergs began to break and threatened to melt down her cheeks. "I know what kind of ceremony that was. I have Jolinar's memories. I didn't remember at first, or I would have put a stop to it then. I told you, in a moment of drunken weakness, something that I had never spoken to another living soul, a secret so secret that it could destroy my _entire_ life; and you used that information to do something so dastardly, so_ fucking_ evil, and what's worse, you dragged Teal'c into it! Teal'c who is out there risking _his_ life, and _my_ work, to save _your_-"

"Sam, that's not fair! Just listen to me! I—"

"_Fair?_ You want to talk about what's _fair?_ No, Daniel! You_ betrayed_ my confidence. You _were_ my friend, but you told my secret, and now we are _all _in danger of losing our jobs, and everything else we've worked our entire lives for!"

By now the dams had broken and the floodgates had opened. She was disgusted with herself for letting her emotions get the best of her and angry at Daniel for ruining everything. She wanted to pick something up and throw it at him; something heavy and preferably sharp. "Fuck you, Daniel! I hope you're fucking happy with yourself!"

She threw his office door open and literally ran out into the corridor.

"What the hell was that?" he asked the hairy-eyed statue on his desk.

#######

Teal'c's lungs felt as if they were ablaze. Sweat ran freely down his bronzed mocha skin and pooled in the arch of his back. He had carried Fasithe all the way down to the cargo level to where the rings were. There was one Jaffa warrior standing in the middle of the circle on the floor and another on his way to join his partner. This was their last chance to make it off of Apophis' mother ship and back to the planet.

His legs strained and his back muscles coiled. He launched them both through the air and landed on his knees just behind the two Jaffa. The rings came up and they were transported down to the planet below.

Teal'c groaned with exertion as he picked himself, up from his knees. Fasithe became increasingly heavy. It was nice to know that the device was still in operation, for the Jaffa laborers had not noticed him or the limp man he carried. Major Carter would be indeed pleased to know that it worked through the Stargate, and the Ring device as well.

##########

Major Carter was most decidedly not pleased. She sat on the bed in her assigned quarters and stared at her hand as she watched her fingers clench into a fist over and over again. She shouldn't have gone to Daniel without the Colonel, but this was all of her fault to begin with. She wouldn't let the Colonel take the fall. If she hadn't of opened her mouth, if she hadn't told Daniel, none of this would be happening, things would be status quo, and nobody would be losing their jobs. She would not be losing her job.

He said he loved her. He said he wanted to be her husband. He couldn't possibly, not like this. He was forced into it, by her miserable mistake. He was too much of an honorable man that he would try to take the fall for her. How long until he resented her? How long could she live with herself? No, she had fucked up and she was going to deal with it. She would go to the General and explain everything to him, maybe he would just grant her transfer and let them all off easy? No she broke the rules. She would see to her own court-marshal. She would see to it that she got just what she deserved.

She flopped down on her back and stared at the ceiling. There was nothing to be angry at anymore.

###########

Once outside of the pyramid, where the planet's ring device was kept, Teal'c carried them both toward a copse of trees some sixty yards away. There he set Fasithe down as gently as possible, and took a good look at him. His complexion was pallid, and his breathing was shallow, but he was alive. Teal'c pulled his canteen out and drank half in one pull. He then put the canteen to man's lips and tilted his head back just enough to allow some water to flow down the man's throat. The man sputtered a bit, but otherwise the water was not wasted. Teal'c could see the fever was settling in. This man was in danger. The longer they waited here, the closer this man got to death. He dosed himself with some of his tritonin supply and put it back in into its compartment.

Teal'c stretched his aching muscles as he stood up. He took another pull from his canteen and replaced the cap. He stashed it back into its hiding place and then bent to pick up Fasithe. They still had some miles to cover to get back to the Stargate. Why the 'gate had not been moved into the pyramid, was a but a mystery.


	23. Chapter 23

Lingerings Chapter 23

**a/n Okay guys, thanks for sticking with me. Sorry this one's short, but I've had a lot of schoolwork and housework and work work to do this week. Don't be mad. I promise to write more. I think I have one or two more chapters to go.**

Daniel had no idea that his friend would react the way that she did. He sat contemplating what to do to soothe her anger, when there was another rap on his office door.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and revealed Jack, who came in and shut the door behind him.

"Hello Daniel," he said evenly. "We need to talk."

"Okay. You go first," he said nervously. Jack slid into the chair opposite from Daniel. He picked up the statue on the scientist's desk and held it up and inspected it. Daniel watched Jack, and raised his eyebrows.

"Alright." Jack didn't look at the man, but merely kept his eyes on the figure in his hand. He knew Daniel was nervous, and decided to hit him with everything. "So why, before I have you removed from this team, and permanently removed from the Stargate program, did you force Major Carter and I into a marriage ceremony on Chulak?"

########

It was almost dark before Teal'c and Fasithe made it to the Stargate. Teal'c surveyed the field where the 'gate stood and looked for signs of Jaffa presence. From his vantage point, he could see two serpent guards standing on either side of the 'gate, and two more approaching from the west, four in total. The odds seemed in his favor, but in order to use his weapons, he would have to turn off the phase-shift device. This would bring considerable risk to his charge.

Fortunately, for him it was time for the changing of the guards. Teal'c watched old guards head off in the direction the other two came from. They were not on high alert, it seemed. This would not be as hard as he thought.

########

"WHAT? You think I did WHAT?!" Daniel choked on his words. Jack's brow knitted in confusion. "She thought…that's why…Jack! We need to find Sam and tell her the truth."

"Which is?"

"That the two of you aren't married!" Daniel stood up quickly and headed for the door.

"We're not?" Jack jumped up and followed Daniel out of the room and headed for Sam's office. They caught her in the hallway in route to see General Hammond. Jack grabbed her by the crook of her arm and dragged her off in the direction of her lab.

"Colonel, I—"

"Come with us, Major. Daniel has some explaining to do." He released her arm as he felt her comply to the urgency he held in his voice.

Daniel opened the door for them and they all entered the darkened lab. All light was cut off from the hallway when Daniel had shut the door, so he flicked on the light switch.

"Okay, Daniel, spill it." Jack ordered the man as he watched Carter lean against the wall and fold her arms across her chest.

"So, Teal'c and I sensed some sort of shift, a discord had settled between the two of you, and we thought for the better cohesion of our team, and for the sanity of everyone that has to work with the two of you, that we would arrange for a cleansing ceremony on Chulak. I was the one that talked Teal'c into asking Bray'tac to set it all up when he contacted us about the piece of the M.A.L.P."

Sam's eyes flashed in anger. Her eyes seemed to shoot lightning at him. "So what, Daniel? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you and Jack aren't married. It was just a ceremony to try to clear up all the negative crap that the two of you have been wallowing in."

"Hey! Who's nega—," Jack stopped in mid retort as he heard the alarm go off for an off-world activation. Almost everything was forgotten as the trio scurried out of the lab and off to the control room.

"It's Teal'c, sir," Walter said aloud to the General as Sam, Jack, and Daniel came up behind them.

"Open the iris. Get a medical team down there, Sergeant."

"Yes, sir."


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: I am so, so sorry that this has been taking me so very long! I hope all y'all like it. I did something a little bit different. I figured now that Fasithe was safe, for now, that the team might enjoy some more relaxed settings. Seems like their emotions have all been strained the past few chapters. Plus this idea gives me some fuel for some stand-alone's in the future. **

**P.S. Please don't think it's cheesy that I used a HIMYM plot device. **

**P.P.S. If you haven't checked out "Five Nights in Nottingham" yet by bluemoonmaverick, you simply MUST!**

**P.P.P.S. My husband just bought me the complete 10 seasons of SG-1 for my birthday! W00t!**

Lingerings Chapter 24

_**Team Meeting: Jack's house- the next day**_

"I want to break his nose," Sam said vehemently.

"Now, now Carter, I think we all do," replied Jack.

"Indeed," confirmed Teal'c.

"But… but guys! I was only trying to help!" Daniel sniffed.

"Can it, Daniel." Sam and Jack said in unison. Daniel stopped short and blinked at the military duo.

"What punishment do we think is befitting to the crime?" Teal'c arched his brow.

Jack looked at Sam and drained the last of his beer. He broke his gaze and looked at the rest of his team who were sitting around his living room. "For starters, he can go buy more beer, while we think up something good."

"Yes! I can do that!"

"You know that this is only the beginning of our revenge, Daniel," Sam spoke evenly, with no inflection. She did not look at him, but merely sat, knees drawn up against her chest, and stared at the empty bottle in her hands.

"I figured this wouldn't be easy for me," he muttered in reply. He stood up and patted his pockets to make sure he had his keys and wallet and headed for the front door. "Be right back."

After a few minutes they could hear Daniel's car start up and pull out of the drive.

"I believe, he truly did mean well, and his actions were not intentionally malicious," Teal'c said and stared hard at her.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know that."

"Yeah, we were acting like jerks, and almost deserved it," said Jack agreeing with her.

Sam turned to her CO and smiled sweetly. "We?"

"Uh, I mean, I was acting like a jerk, and I mostly deserved it."

"That sounds about right." Sam looked up from underneath her blonde fringe to see Teal'c trying to hide a smile. She narrowed her eyes and immediately his face became stoic.

Jack cleared his throat. "So, how do we make this as long, drawn out, and as painful for him as possible?" He paused. "Within reason, of course."

"I was thinking about how Mark and I used to get back at each other as kids. Maybe that would work for us." She perked up a bit, and sat up straight. She placed her empty beer bottle on the coffee table, carefully making sure that it was placed on the coaster.

"Go on, Carter." Jack moved to the edge of his seat, in his place across from her.

"Well, you see, we will each get to slap him across the face three times, either all at once, or doled out separately. The choice is up to each of us."

"Why is separately a choice?"

"Because the suspense of never knowing when the next slap is coming, would be almost enough to kill him!" She chuckled.

"That is freaking brilliant, Carter!" He pumped his fist in the air and let out a loud, "YES!" before leaning back in his chair. "This is going to be so friggin' awesome!"

"There are rules, though, sir."

"Such as?"

"When a slap is given, you must only use the palm of your hand and you can only hit the cheek. You can't slap him anywhere else. Also, slaps are non-transferrable, and cannot be given away, unless you waive your right to all further slaps. Furthermore, you have to use as much force as possible, and obviously, you can't do it on base or in front of other SGC personnel. I made up that last part."

"You made up that last part."

"It goes without saying, sir."

"Okay, seems reasonable enough."

"I feel that I must give all my slaps to Major Carter. Seeing as I was an accomplice in his scheme, it would not be just of me to mete out any punishment."

"But he used you, big guy."

"I will find my justice in other ways."

"How so?"

"I will take great pleasure in the observance of this justice."

"If that's how you feel about it Teal'c, I'm not going to argue and say no." She grinned at O'Neill. "So we're all in agreement?"

Jack and Teal'c nodded, as the sound of Daniel's car could be heard pulling into the driveway.

"Good, he's back with the beer. How do you wanna do this, Carter?"

"Well, I was really hoping to see him get slapped tonight, but since I have the six, I think, I'll wait and plan mine out for the future."

"As you wish." His eyes sparkled merrily as he winked at her.

"I'm back with the beer guys!" Daniel called out.

"That's great, Danny-boy! You're just in time, seeing as we have all come to an agreement about your punishment." Jack got up and followed Daniel into the kitchen to help himself to one of the… "Oooh! Guinness!"

"Ah. I was hoping you'd forget."

"Fat chance." Sam hissed at him from her seat on the couch. "Did you say Guinness?"

"Grab you one?"

"Yes, please!"

Jack put the rest beer inside of his refrigerator leaving three bottles aside. "You're gonna need one of these," he growled, and handed the bottle to Daniel.

Daniel gulped.

*tbc*


End file.
